Naruto Rikudou : Lost in DxD
by uzumakifaisal
Summary: Setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebuah lubang dimensi tiba tiba muncul dan menarik kedua pahlawan tersebut "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sakura ?". "hn. Apa kau sendiri bukan manusia ?"
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO RIKUDOU : LOST IN DxD**

 **NARUTO DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD DISCLAIMER : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **AU**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre** **:** **Adventure** ** & ****Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Semi-canon,Typo,abal, superpowerNaruto, superpowerSasuke**

 **Pair in DxD** **: ?**

 **RnR**

...

Summary : Setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebuah lubang dimensi tiba tiba muncul dan menarik kedua pahlawan tersebut "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sakura ?". "hn. Apa kau sendiri bukan manusia ?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto Rikudou : Lost In DxD

Chapter 1 : New Dimension

.

.

.

.

 _ **CHIBAKU TENSEI !**_

Seekor monster dengan wajah mirip kelinci tampak terkurung dengan bongkahan bongkahan tanah yang mengekang tubuhnya, monster yang sebenarnya wujud dari sang dewi kelinci, Kaguya ibu dari chakra itu nampak meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari jurus gravitasi terkuat tersebut namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Kaguya dalam bentuk monsternya memandang tajam dua pemuda yang berandil besar akan terjebaknya dia di gumpalan tanah tersebut. Kaguya dalam sosok monsternya tampak mengembangkan seringainnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah dua pemuda di bawah sana.

Naruto serta Sasuke tampak memandang datar ke arah _chibaku tensei_ yang mereka buat. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpa mereka berdua saat melihat seringaian Kaguya.

 **"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua bersenang-senang... Ashura, Indra**!" ucap Kaguya sebelum tubuhnya tersegel sepenuhnya.

Sakura yang melihat sebuah lubang dimensi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto serta Sasuke membulatkan matanya "Naruto- _kun_ Sasuke- _kun_ di belakang kalian !"

Mendengar teriakkan dari rekan-setimnya itu, reflek kedua pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat sebuah lubang dimensi muncul dan menarik tubuh kedua pemuda itu kedalamnya.

Sakura dan teman-teman Naruto yang masih selamat dari _**mugen tsukoyomi**_ segera berlari ke lubang dimensi tersebut, Obito yang melihat itu pun tak tinggal diam dia langsung mengaktifkan _**mangekyou**_ nya untuk masuk ke lubang dimensi tersebut.

Namun usaha mereka gagal, karena lubang tersebut sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan tempat Naruto serta Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

Kakashi yang tak mengetahui betul kejadian tadi langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke murid perempuannya "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sakura ?" tanya _jounin_ dengan julukan Kakashi _no sharingan_ yang sangat terkenal dulu.

Sakura tampak menundukkan kepalanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "entahlah Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku tadi melihat lubang dimensi itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berdua" ucap gadis bersuarai pink itu dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin itu ulah Kaguya yang menyeret Naruto serta Sasuke ke dimensinya sebelum dia sepenuhnya tersegel. Sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjebak di salah satu dimensinya" ucap Obito dengan nada menggeram penuh kesal.

Sakura memandang sejenak pria Uchiha tersebut "apa kau bisa masuk kesana Obito ?" tanyanya.

Obito melirikkan matanya sebentar ke Sakura sebelum kembali menatap tempat kedua pemuda tadi berdiri "Aku bisa saja masuk ke sana karena aku sudah menandai dimensinya, tapi aku memerlukan chakra yang banyak" ucap Obito.

Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut mengangkat bibirnya, gadis itu sedikit merasa lega masih ada harapan untuk menjemput mereka berdua "aku akan menyalurkan chakraku kembali"

"Tapi ada satu hal yang kemungkinan menghambat kita..." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Obito yang masih menggantung "saat Kaguya menarik Naruto dan Sasuke dia dalam kondisi tidak stabil karena dia tengah tersegel. Kemungkinan besar mereka berdua bukan terkirim ke dimensi miliknya namun ... dimensi lain..." ucap Obito dengan tatapan serius.

Sontak Sakura yang tengah semangat kembali down mendengar penjelasan dari Obito "jadi mereka berdua tidak lagi ada di dunia ini maupun dimensi milik Kaguya melainkan di dimensi lain ?" tanya Kakashi menyimpulkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh rekannya itu. Obito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"namun kita akan coba masuk ke dimensi Kaguya terlebih dahulu... mencari kemungkinan mereka berdua berada disana" ucap Obito.

.

.

.

.

 _Another Place_

Di sebuah kota yang tampak begitu indah di malam hari, cahaya penerangan yang berasal dari rumah-rumah maupun tempat umum lainnya menghiasi gemerlapnya malam di kota tersebut. Tampak juga gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi ke atas seakan berlomba siapa yang paling tinggi di kota tersebut.

Kuoh, itulah nama kota tersebut. Kota yang cukup ramai dengan aktifitas warganya yang masih berlalu lalang meskipun hari sudah malam, kota yang terasa sangat damai untuk di singgahi. Meskipun begitu banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui jika kota yang mereka tempati itu bukan mereka saja yang menempati, maksudnya bukan kaum manusia saja yang berada di kota itu.

Di kota tersebut ada beberapa ras dari makhluk yang kebanyakan orang masih belum percaya akan eksistensinya, mulai dari _Akuma_ dan _Da-Tenshi_ yang sering terlihat berkeliaran di antara mereka meski dalam wujud manusianya dan sering kali keduanya terlibat pertentangan di kota tersebut dikarenakan beberapa kelompok dari ras mereka berada di sana dan juga ras dari _Tenshi_ meskipun jarang menunjukkan kehadirannya karena tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan di dunia atas dan beberapa ras lainnya.

Tampak langit kota Kuoh yang indah dengan berhiaskan benda benda langit yang dapat memancarkan cahaya sedikit terusak akibat adanya sebuah lubang dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dari dalam lubang dimensi tersebut keluarlah dua pemuda dengan surai berbeda warna maupun model, dengan keadaan yang err... kurang menyenangkan. Pasalnya kedua pemuda itu harus terjun bebas dari lubang tersebut dengan ketinggian yang bisa di katakan sangat gila.

Salah satu pemuda yang mempunyai surai pirang dengan model acak-acakkan tampak sedikit membulatkan matanya saat dia sadar dari pingsannya dan melihat posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian melirikkan matanya ke arah pemuda lainnya yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke buka matamu..." ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan sedikit memukul kepala sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke tadi agar siuman dari pingsan sesaat mereka.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan kepalanya dipukul sesuatu. Pemuda tersebut langsung menghadiahi _glare_ nya ke sahabat blondenya yang menjadi tersangka satu-satunya pemukulan tadi "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh !?"

Pemuda blonde yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya melirikkan matanya sebentar menaggapi umpatan sahabatnya tersebut "hn. Katakan umpatan itu pada dirimu sendiri... apa kau tidak lihat kita sekarang di mana" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sasuke tampak mendengus sebentar "hn. Kau tak usah memukulku, aku sudah mengetahui itu _Dobe_ !" ucap Sasuke lalu mengalirkan _chakra_ ke matanya untuk mengaktifkan _**sharinegan**_ miliknya agar dia bisa menggunakan _susano'o_.

Sementara jarak mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat dengan permukaan bumi, perlahan muncul aura berwarna ke-unguan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Aura itu kemudian menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu dengan membentuk _susano'o_ sempurna milik pemudaUchiha tersebut.

 _Susano'o_ itu segera membentangkan kedua sayapnya sebelum jarak kurang lebih 15 meter dari atas tanah, sehingga kedua pemuda tadi bisa bernafas lega karena tubuhnya tidak jadi berhamburan di tanah.

Sementara orang-orang yang berada di bawah hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Bagaimanan tidak, ada dua orang pemuda yang terjun bebas dari langit tanpa menggunakan parasut ataupun benda lain yang bisa digunakan untuk terbang. Dan saat kedua pemuda itu sudah hampir mencapai tanah tiba-tiba muncul sosok raksasa yang berhasil menyelamatkan kedua pemuda tadi.

Naruto yang melihat orang-orang di bawah tengah memperhatikan mereka lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke "hn. Aku urus dulu mereka..." ucap Naruto lalu mengaktifkan _**rinnegan**_ nya.

" _ **rinnegan : mugen genjutsu"**_

Sriinggg !

Mata _susano'o_ Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pola riak air, orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut langsung diam mematung seakan pikiran mereka tengah dikontrol. Mata mereka semua juga berubah menjadi _**rinnegan**_ dan tak berselang lama mereka jatuh ke tanah untuk tidur sejenak.

Setelah membereskan masalah tersebut, Sasuke segera menonaktifkan _susano'o_ miliknya agar kembali tidak ada orang yang mengetahui.

TAP ! TAP !

Kedua sahabat itu mendarat di salah satu atap gedung pencakar langit di tempat tersebut. Mereka berdua lalu melihat kesekelilingnya, mencoba mengobservasi tempat yang tengah mereka singgahi ini.

"hn. dimana ini ? apa ini salah satu dimensi milik Kaguya yang lainnya ? tapi kenapa ada sebuah kota disini dan juga manusia-manusia disini ?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa karena Sasuke juga tak tahu.

Sasuke lalu melihat sahabatnya itu melalui ekor matanya "hn. Apa kau sendiri bukan manusia ?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tampak memutar matannya meskipun sedikit kesal akan ucapan dari Sasuke tersebut "hn. Maksudku mereka yang ada di bawah itu..." balas Naruto. Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli "hn. Sebaiknya kita berpencar dan cari informasi tentang tempat ini... aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui "hn. Baiklah kita bertemu di tempat ini lagi" ucap Naruto lalu berjongkok dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke lantai atap gedung tersebut untuk menandainya dengan segel _hiraishin_. Kedua pemuda itu langsung melesat dari atap geduang tersebut untuk mencari informasi tentang dimensi ini.

.

.

.

.

 _At shinobi dimension_

Tampak Sakura, Kakashi dan juga Obito tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah memeriksa kesemua tempat di dimensi milik Kaguya, namun hasilnya nihil pasalnya kedua rekan mereka tidak ada di salah satu dimensi milik ibu dari chakra tersebut.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah keluar dari dimensi milik Kaguya setelah _rikudou sannin_ dan sejumlah _kage_ terdahulu mengirim mereka semua kambali ke medan perang yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan.

"hiks... hiks... hiks... jadi mereka berdua terlempar ke dimensi lain ?" ucap Sakura di tengah tangisannya, dia tampak sangat terpukul dengan menghilangnya kedua rekan setimnya tersebut. Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya tampak menunjukkan raut sedih juga, namun dia harus bersikap tegar karena dia berposisi sebagai _leader_ di tim tujuh.

"tenangkan dirimu Sakura... aku yakin mereka berdua pasti kembali, lagipula tugas mereka di sini belum selesai. Mereka berdua adalah pemuda hebat kau harus percaya jika mereka akan kembali bersama kita lagi" ucap Kakashi mencoba memberi semangat pada _kunoichi_ bersuarai bunga yang sama dengan namamnya.

Obito tampak sedikit kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jika dirinya tidak terlambat untuk masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi yang di ciptakan Kaguya di saat terakhir mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto serta Sasuke.

"untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa menghentikan _mugen tsukoyomi_ karena Naruto beserta Sasuke tidak ada disini. _Mugen tsukoyomi_ harus segera di hentikan, jika tidak akan sangat berbahaya karena bisa mengancam mereka yang terperangkap" ucap Hagoromoatau yang biasa di sebut dengan _rikudou sannin_.

"apa anda tidak bisa menghentikan _genjutsu_ ini _rikudou-sama_?" tanya Minato, dirinya juga merasa kesal karena dia tidak bisa melindungi anak pertamanya.

Hagoromo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hokage keempat tersebut "hal itu sangat mustahil kulakukan, karena chakra ku sudah sangat menipis kemungkinan aku akan menghilang beberapa saat lagi..."

"jadi kita hanya berharap agar Naruto- _kun_ serta Sasuke- _kun_ dapat kembali lagi kesini..." ucap Hiruzen pasrah.

...

 _With Naruto and Sasuke_

Setelah mencari informasi di sekitar kota tempat mereka muncul, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke telah kembali ketempat mereka berpisah tadi.

"hn. Apa yang kau dapatkan Sasuke...?" tanya Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tampak menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu memejamkan matanya "hn. Satu hal yang dapat ku simpulkan... sat ini kita bukan lagi di dunia _shinobi..._ melainkan di dunia entah apa. Saat aku berkeliling tadi aku dapat meresakan beberapa orang dengan aura aneh yang berbagai macam"

Naruto tampak menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke "hn. Aku berpikir sama denganmu... Jika diingat lagi, saat Kaguya membuka lubang dimensinya dia dalam keadaan tersegel sehingga membuatnya tidak stabil dan dengan keadaan tersebut membuat kita terkirim ke dimensi ini bukan dimensi miliknya, mungkin terjadi sedikit gesekan ruang waktu...

Oh ya, saat aku berkeliling mencari informasi tadi... aku juga merasakan aura yang sama seperti yang kau katakan, namun aku juga merasakan ada yang tengah bertarung di area sekitar bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempat ini. Bahkan tanpa _senjutsu'_ pun aku bisa merasakan salah satu aura aneh diantara mereka. Auranya setara Kakashi- _sensei_ mode terkuatnya..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap ke sebuah bangunan yang tampak terlihat cukup besar yang berada beberapa kilometer di tempat mereka saat ini, namun samar-samar dia melihat sebuah kubah pelindung yang melindungi tempat tersebut dengan _rinnegan_ nya.

Sasuke tampak juga menatap kearah bangunan tersebut dengan kedua _sharinengan_ yang sudah aktif di kedua matanya "hn. Kita kesana... mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih dari tempat tersebut. Dan mungkin cara kita pulang..." ucapnya lalu melebarkan mata _sharinengan_ miliknya dan sebuah lubang dimensi tercipta di depan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda tersebut langsung masuk kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

 _ **-Lost in DxD-**_

Di sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas yang tampak seperti bangunan sekolah dengan gaya barat terlihat seperti sedang di selimuti sesuatu, seperti _kekkai._

Di dalam pelindung itu tampak beberapa remaja yang sepertinya siswa siswi di sekolah tadi tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan fisik yang cukup menyeramkan. Wajah pria itu seperti dracula, dengan telinga runcing yang sedikit memanjang dan mempunyai sayap seperti sayap burung gagak di punggungnya yang berjumlah sepuluh, mata merah yang bersinar di kegelapan malam dan serta badan besar yang melengkapinya.

Tampak di luar _kekkai_ tersebut beberapa siswa siswi tengah berdiri mengelilingi pelindung tersebut, sepertinya mereka yang menjaga agar _kekkai_ tersebut tetap stabil.

"Rias, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, setidaknya tahan sampai Sirzech- _sama_ datang... aku dan _pareege_ ku akan berusaha menjaga agar _kekkai_ ini tetap utuh, namun kami tidak bisa menjamin bangunan di dalam akan tetap berdiri" ucap seorang siswi bersurai hitam sebahu dengan kaca mata yang membingkai iris violetnya yang mempesona.

Seorang siswi berambut merah yang berada di dalam _kekkai_ tampak membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah siswi tadi "tenang saja Sona, aku beserta keluargaku yang manis ini akan mengurus semua ini tanpa bantuan kakakku" ucap siswi yang di panggil Rias itu dengan menampilkan seyuman percaya diri.

Rias lalu menatap ke arah semua _pareege_ miliknya "kita akan menggagalkan rencana Kokabiel untuk memulai perang kembali, meskipun ini sangat berat bagi kita semua, namun aku percaya kita bisa mengatasinya... dan berjanjilah kalian semua tidak akan meninggalkanku dan untukmu Kiba kau jangan terlalu emosi saat berhadapan dengan pedang _excalibur_ " ucap Rias menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan wajah _bishounen_ tak lupa dengan seyuman tulusnya.

" _hai buchou !"_ ucap semua _pareege_ nya yakin.

.

.

.

.

Di luar _kekkai_ tampak sebuah lubang dimensi muncul tak jauh dari dinding _kekkai_ yang tak terjaga oleh _pareege_ Sona. Lubang dimensi itu memunculkan dua orang memakai jubah dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala mereka sehingga wajah mereka berdua terhalang.

Sosok sebelah kanan yang memakai jubah berhodie berwarna coklat pasir dengan aksesoris seperti kalong melingkar dilehernya (Sasuke the last) tampak melangkahkan kakinya kedepan menuju ke dinding _kekkai_ diikuti dengan sosok disebelahnya yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam sepinggang.

"hn. _Kekkai_ yang lemah..." ucap Sasuke menempelkan tangan kirinya ke dinding _kekkai_ tersebut.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua salah seorang _pareege_ Sona tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua " _kaicho_ ada dua orang misterius yang mencoba masuk ke dalam _kekkai_!" ucapnya lewat telepati.

Sementara Sona yang mendengar ada orang berusaha menyusup ke dalam langsung memerintahkan Tsubaki serta Saji untuk kesana beserta dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto

Tampak sebuah lambang aneh muncul di belakang kedua pemuda tersebut, Naruto yang merasakan ada yang datang langsung membalikkan badannya di ikuti Sasuke "hn. Ada yang datang..."

Tampak Sona beserta kedua _parage_ nya menatap tajam kedua orang di depan mereka yang sosoknya tak diketahui karena terhalang _hoodie_ yang mereka kenakan "siapa kalian ? dan mau apa kalian masuk kedalam ?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar.

Naruto beserta Sasuke yang masih menggenakan _hoodie_ tampak tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan dari gadis kecil di depannya tersebut.

"hn. Kami tak mempunyai urusan denganmu..." ucap Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya mencoba kembali masuk ke dalam.

Namun sebuah serangan seperti peluru air menghentikannya, beruntung Naruto dengan sigap memblok serangan tersebut dengan benda aneh bewarna hitam yang tiba tiba keluar dari balik jubahnya.

Sona menyipitkan matanya melihat benda aneh yang tiba tiba keluar dari salah satu orang tersebut _'benda apa itu ? bentuknya mirip pasir...'_

Sasuke melirikkan matanya sejenak ke arah Sona dan kedua _parage_ nya "hn. Kami tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian sekarang..." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah ke arah dinding _kekkai,_ tiba tiba tubuhnya menembus pelindung tersebut dan sudah berada di dalam.

Sona beserta kedua _parage_ miliknya langsung di buat shock dengan kemampuan Sasuke tersebut, bagaimana tidak orang itu mampu menembus _kekkai_ yang dia buat dengan _parage_ nya dengan sangat mudah. Sona lalu menatap Naruto yang masih berada di luar _kekkai,_ namun pemuda itu langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul kembali di samping rekannya yang sudah berada di dalam.

Kedua pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Sona dkk "hn. Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa berbalik. Ketiga remaja itu tampak di buat cengo kembali melihat aksi dari kedua pemuda misterius tersebut.

"a-apa apan mereka..." ucap Saji dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sona yang sudah sadar langsung menatap Saji serta Tsubaki dengan wajah serius "kita harus kembali, kita belum tau siapa mereka berdua... melihat cara mereka masuk ke dalam _kekkai_ yang kita buat, aku rasa mereka bukan orang sembarangan..." ucap Sona meski wajahnya masih datar tapi tersirat sedikit rasa cemas di sana.

...

Di dalam _kekkai_

Tampak Kokabiel masih melayang di udara dengan tampang arogannya yang tetap setia melekat di wajahnya, salah satu pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ itu kembali menatap ke arah adik maou Luficer beserta _parage_ nya yang tampak sudah tak sanggup bertarung lagi.

"hahahaha... dengan ini perang akan kembali terjadi, saat aku membunuhmu Sirzech akan datang dan memulai perang" ucap Kokabiel dengan tawa gila, tampak sebuah _holy spear_ berukuran raksasa tercipta di atas Kokabiel yang siap dia luncurkan ke arah kumpulan remaja di bawahnya.

Gadis berambut putih dengan tubuh mungil tampak membulatkan matanya melihat ukurang tombak cahaya tersebut "kita tak bisa kabur..." ucapnya pelan.

Issei yang tergeletak memegangi tangan kanannya tampak mengertakkan giginya kesal, disaat seperti ini dirinya masih tak berguna guna melindungi teman temannya _'sial !'_

"MATILAH KALIAN !" teriak Kokabiel dan langsung melesatkan _holy spear_ tadi.

Rias beserta seluruh _parage_ nya tampak memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

' _setidaknya aku mati dengan keluargaku yang manis manis ini...'_

Setelah cukup lama mereka semua memejamkan mata, namun sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit ataupun ledakan dari _holy spear_ tersebut, Rias mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat sebuah monster bewarna ungu berbentuk tengkorak menghentikan laju tombak cahaya yang di luncurkan Kokabiel.

"hn. Tak kusangka pria berwajah menyeramkan sepertimu hanya berani melawan kumpulan gadis gadis lemah seperti mereka..."

Mendengar sebuah suara asing yang memecah keheningan, Rias beserta _parage_ nya dan juga Kokabiel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pepohonan. Tampak samar samar dua orang memakai jubah dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya tengah berjalan keluar dari balik pepohonan.

"siapa kalian ? menganggu rencanaku saja !" ucap Kokabiel dengan suara menggeram kesal, karena rencananya gagal. Kedua sosok itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah keluar dari hutan.

Sriiinggg !

Semua orang yang berada di sana tampak terdiam dengan rasa takut yang tiba tiba merenggut mereka saat melihat mata kedua orang yang baru datang itu seakan memancarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Sosok di sebelah kanan mempunyai mata bewarna ungu kemerahan dengan pola riak air dan berpupil seperti tanda plus "(((+)))" ( _ **rinnesenjutsu**_ ). Sementara sosok di sebelah kiri mempunyai mata yang hampir sama yakni mata ungu dengan corak riak air namun di setiap garisnya terdapat tiga _tomoe_ yang melingkar yang berjumlah sembilan di setiap matanya ( _ **sharinnegan**_ ).

"hn. Bentukmu aneh sekali pak tua... apa kau sejenis manusia gagak atau gagak berbentuk manusia berwajah vampir ?" ucap sosok di sebelah kanan menatap Kokabiel yang melayang di udara.

Kokabiel yang mendengar ejekan tersebut langsung melototkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan orang misterius itu "A-APA KAU BILANG SIALAN ?" teriaknya tak terima dirinya diejek seperti itu.

Sosok misterius yang di ketahui bernama Naruto serta Sasuke itu tampak diam tak berniat membuka suara kembali.

Kokabiel yang merasa di acuhkan segera membuat ratusan tombak cahaya dan langsung dia lesatkan ke arah dua orang tersebut. Naruto serta Sasuke tampak diam saja melihat ratusan _holy spear_ mengarah ke mereka berdua. Mereka tampak hanya memejamkan matanya.

Rias beserta _parage_ nya di buat heran kenapa kedua sosok itu malah memejamkan matanya padahal ratusan _holy spear_ tengah meluncur ke arah mereka berdua.

Sweeerrr

Saat ratusan _holy spear_ itu hampir menhantam kedua orang itu, tiba tiba sosok monster yang menyelamatkan Rias dkk tadi muncul kembali dengan di lapisi benda aneh bewarna hitam yang terlihat seperti pasir.

Senyuman yang bertengger di wajah Kokabiel langsung lenyap saat melihat tempat kedua orang misterius tadi terdapat sebuah perisai aneh yang melindungi mereka berdua. Pasir berwarna hitam itu perlahan mengelupas dari _susano'o_ Sasuke dan melayang di atas monster tersebut.

"hn. Serangan seperti itu takkan pernah bisa melukai kami... sekarang giliranku menyerangmu" ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas mengontrol pasir besi di atasnya untuk membentuk sebuah bentuk mirip peluru peluru kecil.

" _ **Satetsu Shigure"**_

Peluru pasir besi itu langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kokabiel yang tampak melindungi tubuhnya dengan ke sepuluh sayapnya.

"HAHAHAHA... apa kau pikir seranganmu ini yang bisa melukaiku ?" ucap Kokabiel dengan tawa gilanya setelah merasa peluru peluru pasir itu sudah tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Di bawah sana Naruto tampak menyeringai di balik _hoodie_ nya "hn. Satu hal yang perlu kau tau... seharusnya kau menghindari serangan tadi, bukan menahannya" ucapnya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kokabiel yang kebingungan.

"ke-kenapa tu-tubuhku tidak b-bisa digerakkan ?" ucap Kokabiel mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya namun sia sia, dia merasa tubuhnya seakan tertahan sesuatu sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Tubuh Kokabiel langsung terhempas kebawah saat Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kebawah.

BLAARRR !

Swiingg !

Tap ! Craassh !

"ARRRGGHH !"

Rias beserta _parage_ nya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, saat melihat Naruto dengan mudah menjatuhkan Kokabiel.

"d-dia bi-bisa menjatuhkan Kokabiel hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit..." ucap Issei tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Kokabiel tampak berteriak kesakitan saat kesepuluh sayapnya beserta kedua tangannya di tusuk dengan batang besi hitam oleh Naruto. pria itu hanya bisa menggeram marah saat Naruto berdiri di atas tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki yang menahan pundaknya.

"hn. Kau lemah sekali pak tua... ku pikir kau bisa menyulitkanku sedikit... tapi tak perlu kau pikirkan, karena sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan yang namanya sakit lagi..." ucap Naruto lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya ke atas kepala Kokabiel.

" _ **Nigendo..."**_

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya saat dia mendapatkan ingatan dari salah satu pimpinan malaikat jatuh itu "hn. Meski aku tidak memperoleh apa yang aku inginkan, setidaknya ini bisa menjadi petunjuk kami disini..." ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangannya dari kepala Kokabiel, beserta itu nyawa Kokabiel ikut tertarik keluar.

Sementara kumpulan remaja di sana tampak semakin membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang belum mereka ketahui berada di pihak mana itu menarik keluar jiwa Kokabiel.

"d-dia... m-menarik keluar j-jiwa Kokabiel ?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan sahabatnya itu tampak berjalan ke arah Naruto "hn. Apa yang kau dapatkan..."

Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah sahabatnya itu "hn. Meski bukan cara pulang, tapi aku mendapatkan ingatan tentang dimensi ini..." ucap Naruto. sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Rias yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berusaha memanggil mereka untuk mengintrogasinya "siapa kalian ?" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, namun kedua orang itu masih terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Rias.

Issei yang melihat ucapan ketuanya di hiraukan saja oleh kedua orang tesebut menjadi geram "hei ! jika _buchou_ bertanya pada kalian setidaknya balas sialan !" teriak Issei, namun tetap tak di hiraukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"sialan ! _boosted gear_ " Isssei lalu mengandagan kekuatannya _sacred gear_ nya itu lalu mengarahkan ke arah kedua orang tadi _**"Dragon Shoot !"**_

Sreettt !

TEP !

Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu menangkap serangan itu dengan tangan _susano'o_ miliknya "hn. Kami tidak mempunyai urusan dengan kalian..." ucap Sasuke lalu menghancurkan serangan Issei tadi. Mereka berduapun menghilang dengan cara mereka masing masing, Sasuke menyerap tubuhnya dengan _kamui_ sedangkan Naruto tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir besi dan menghilang tertiup angin.

TAP !

Sona beserta _parage_ nya muncul di belakang Rias dkk, gadis itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tidak ada kerusakan yang parah di tempat ini "ada apa Rias ? dimana Kokabiel ?" tanya Sona menghampiri sahabat kecilnya tersebut, yang masih menatap tempat kepergian Naruto serta Sasuke.

Rias yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sona langsung terlonjak kaget "e-eh, kau Sona... ada apa ?" tanya Rias. Gadis berkacamata itu tampak menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak "hah... apa kau baik baik saja ? dan dimana Kokabiel ?" tanya Sona.

Rias lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh Kokabiel yang tergelatak tak bernyawa tak jauh dari tempat mereka dengan benda seperti besi yang menusuk bagian bagian tubuhnya. Sona membulatkan matanya begitu pula dengan _parage_ nya saat melihat tubuh salah satu pimpinan malaikat jatuh itu sudah tak bernyawa dengan keadaan mengenaskan, mata yang melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"a-apa yang terjadi ? dan siapa yang berhasil membunuhnya ?" tanya Sona sambil menutup kedua mulutnya.

Rias tampak menggelengkan kepalanya "hah... entahlah Sona, aku juga tak tau siapa... kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Kokabiel menyerang kami dengan _holy spear_ ukuran raksasa tiba tiba ada dua orang misterius yang berhasil menahannya dan menyerang Kokabiel. Kemampuan mereka sangat aneh dan luar biasa, bahkan mereka mampu membunuh Kokabiel yang kita lawan dengan susah payah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Dan kau tau, jiwa Kokabiel di tarik keluar oleh salah satu dari mereka" ucap Rias menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat mereka tengah melawan Kokabiel.

Sona tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar cerita Rias "dua orang misterius... jadi mereka yang membunuh Kokabiel ?"

Rias langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat Sona seperti mengenal mereka berdua "apa kau mengenal mereka berdua Sona ?" tanya Rias dengan rasa penasaran.

Sona menggelangkan kepalanya pelan "tidak... tapi saat kami tengah menjaga _kekkai_ di luar, kami bertemu dengan mereka yang mencoba masuk ke dalam sini. Kemampuan mereka sangat aneh... aku tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi mereka bisa menembus _kekkai_ dengan mudah. Sebaiknya kita berhati hati dengan mereka berdua, pasalnya kita masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas mereka di pihak mana meskipun mereka telah menyelamatkan kalian" ucap Sona lalu mengarahkan pandagannya ke arah Kokabiel, namun tubuh malaikat jatuh itu sudah tak ada disana.

"dimana tubuh Kokabiel ?"

Sontak mereka semua langsung mengarahkan pandagan ke arah tubuh Kokabiel berada tadi, namun disana hanya ada besi besi hitam tadi yang sudah patah.

" _yo_! rivalku... kau sungguh lemah sekali..."

Mendengar suara asing yang mengintupsi kegiatan mereka, Rias cs serta Sona cs langsung mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut.

Tampak seorang dengan armor bewarna silver tengah melayang di udara dengan kedua sayap berwarna putih ke biruan yang berada di balik punggungnya.

" _hankuryuuko..._ apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini... ? dan kenapa kau membawa tubuh Kokabiel ?" tanya Issei yang melihat rivalnya tengah menggotong tubuh Kakabiel.

"heh ! aku kesini ingin menghentikan Kokabiel atas permintaan atasanku, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat karena seseorang sudah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Pihak malaikat jatuh akan terkejut meliht hal ini... jadi sampai disini saja pertemuan kita rivalku. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali, dan saat itu pula kita aku berharap kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita" ucapnya lalu melesat ke angkasa.

' _heh ! mereka berdua orang yang menarik...'_ pikir Vali yang berada di balik armor _vanishing dragon_ nya.

...

Rias lalu menatap ke arah sahabat kecilnya "jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya Sona..."

Sona tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafsnya "sebaiknya kita memberitahukan ini pada Sirzech- _sama_ terlebih dahulu, Kokabiel terbunuh dan itu akan menyebabkan kesalah pahaman antara pihak _Akuma_ serta _Da-Tenshi_ yang dapat menyebabkan kembalinya perang" ucap Sona sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Mereka semua lalu menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi meninggalkan SMA Kuoh yang sedikit berantakan.

 _ **-Lost in DxD-**_

Naruto serta Sasuke tampak tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Kuoh, keduanya tampak saling diam sambil menatap pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Banyak orang yang menatap mereka heran terutama gadis gadis, wajah mereka merona setiap kali berpapasan dengan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"haah... apa setiap wanita di semua dimensi seperti itu ?" ucap Naruto menghela nafsnya bosan, karena setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan wanita, wanita itu memandang mereka malu malu dengan wajah merona.

"hn. Lupakan hal itu... sebaiknya kita mencari tempat tinggal karena kita akan lama di sini..." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah ke sebuah tempat penyedia jasa jual beli rumah murah meriah di sebrang jalan, Naruto hanya mengikutinya saja tanpa banyak bicara.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Sasuke langsung menghampiri wanita yang bertugas sebagai penerima pelanggan.

"hn. Apa ada rumah di jual yang keadaannya bagus di sekitar sini..." ucap Sasuke.

Wanita itu langsung menatap Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya blang saat menatap mata aneh pemuda bersurai raven di depannya itu.

" _ha'i_ ada tuan..." ucap wanita itu lalu memberikan sebuah foto rumah, dengan kondisi yang cukup bagus meski tidak terlalu luas. Sasuke lalu menyetujuinya karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja.

"hn. Baiklah aku ambil, berapa harganya...?" tanya Sasuke.

"untuk anda gratis tuan..." ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke tampak mendengus sebentar melihat cara licik sahabatnya itu "heh ! tak kusangka _sharingan_ bisa digunakan untuk bisnis gelap !"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu melalui ekor matanya "hn. Apa kau mempunyai uang untuk membayar tanah itu _Dobe_ ?" ucapnya datar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke " _ha'i ha'i_ lakukan sesukamu..."

Wanita itu lalu menyerahkan surat surat rumah yang akan di tempati oleh Sasuke serta Naruto nantinya "ini dia tuan surat suratnya..."

"hn. Terima kasih..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil surat tersebut lalu melangkah keluar bersama Naruto.

"lain kali datang lagi ya tuan..." ucap wanita tadi.

"heh ! apa dia pikir ini kedai ?" ucap Naruto sedikit terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO RIKUDOU : LOST IN DxD**

 **NARUTO DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD DISCLAIMER : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **AU**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre** **:** **Adventure** **,** **Friendship & Humor (maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, Semi-canon,Typo,abal, superpowerNaruto, superpowerSasuke, Gore**

 **No Pair in DxD** **(maybe)**

 **RnR**

...

Summary : Setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebuah lubang dimensi tiba tiba muncul dan menarik kedua pahlawan tersebut "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sakura ?". "hn. Apa kau sendiri bukan manusia ?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto Rikudou : Lost In DxD

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah telah menyapa warga di kota Kuoh, burung burung berkicau guna membangunkan manusia yang masih terlelap di singgasana mimpi. Tak terkecuali dengan penghuni rumah yang ukurannya tak telalu besar di dekat sebuah mall. Di dalam rumah tersebut, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang serta pemuda bersurai raven tengah menyantap sarapan dengan hikmat guna mengisi perut mereka sebelum berkativitas agar badan meraka tidak lemas.

Tampak pemuda pirang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu lalu dia berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci piringnya. "sebaiknya kita kembali menelusuri kota ini Sasuke. Mungkin ada hal menarik yang bisa kita lakukan, daripada berdiam diri disini" ucap Naruto setelah menaruh kembali piringnya ke rak.

"hn. Terserah kau saja... aku juga bosan tinggal disini" balas Sasuke lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya sebentar "hn. Ayo berangkat" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke pintu utama rumah tersebut, diikuti Naruto di sampingnya.

...

Kuoh academy, merupakan salah satu sekolah campuran yang sangat tersohor di negara jepang. Bangunannya yang megah dengan gaya eropa membuat banyak siswa maupun siswi yang sangat ingin masuk ke SMA tersebut, terutama siswa laki laki. Alasannya, beberapa tahun yang lalu Kuoh academy merupakan SMA elite yang hanya berisikan murid perempuan, namun dua tahun belakangan murid laki laki juga mulai memenuhi sekolah tersebut dikarenakan pihak manajemen sekolah membuka bagi siswa yang ingin masuk menjadi murid di sana. Akibat aturan baru tersebut, SMA Kuoh kini mempunyai rasio perbandingan siswa dan siswi yang jauh yakni 3:8.

Banyak murid laki laki yang masuk ke Kuoh academy bukan hanya karena bangunannya yang megah, namun juga siswinya yang cantik cantik juga bahenol. Sebut saja Rias dan Akeno, dua primadona Kuoh yang sangat populer dikalangan murid murid disana, bukan hanya laki laki saja namun juga perempuan. Kedua gadis itu mempunyai tubuh yang sangat di idam idamkan semua kalangan pria, wajah cantik, rambut panjang, tubuh wao... semua laki laki dari yang tua ataupun muda maupun yang kaya ataupun miskin banyak yang mengincarnya.

Namun bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menjadi daya tarik siswa yang ingin kesana. Masih banyak siswi yang populer seperti Sona serta Tsubaki yang merupakan ketua dan wakil Osis di SMA tersebut. Dan masih banyak lagi, karena rata rata siswa yang ingin masuk kesana ingin mendapatkan pacar wkwkwk.

Bergeser kesebuah bangunan yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan dengan academy tersebut, nampak bagunan itu terlihat cukup tua jika di lihat dari luarnya. Namun seperti kata orang orang, jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya saja, di dalam bangunan tersebut tampak sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar. Perabotan perabotan dengan harga yang hampir pasti tidak akan mampu di beli oleh orang dengan kemampuan finansial menengah kebawah berjejer rapi di sana.

Di dalam bangunan tersebut juga tampak beberapa siswa siswi, atau bisa di katakan kelompok siswa siswi tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup penting, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang cukup menggambarkan jika mereka tengah serius.

"jadi ketiga fraksi memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dalam waktu satu minggu kedepan, guna membicarakan tentang kejadian penyerangan Kokabiel serta kemunculan dua orang misterius kemarin..." ucap seorang siswi yang membunyai surai berwarna hitam agak ke biruan gaya bob, dengan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya yang menambah kesan elegan pada gadis tersebut.

Tampak seorang siswi berambut merah panjang yang tengah duduk di depan gadis tadi menganggukkan kepala dengan ucapan gadis berasurai hitam tadi "hmp... begitulah, _onii-sama_ tidak terima dengan penyerangan yang di lakukan Kokabiel dan langsung mengadakan pertemuan dengan fraksi malaikat jatuh. Namun fraksi malaikat jatuh malah mengancam balik karena mereka menganggap pihak iblis telah membunuh salah satu petinggi mereka karena pada waktu itu kita yang berada di sana dan dua orang misterius kemarin.

Namun saat pihak malaikat jatuh mendengar penjelasan dari _onii-sama_ tentang siapa yang membunuh Kokabiel, akhirnya kedua pihak setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan mengundang pihak malaikat juga untuk membicarakan siapa sebenarnya kedua orang misterius waktu itu, apakah mereka bagian dari salah satu ketiga fraksi" ucap gadis bersurai merah itu menjelaskan apa yang ia dapatkan dari pertemuan kakaknya dengan pihak malaikat jatuh kemarin.

Gadis berkacamata tadi tampak memijat pelipisnya mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya tersebut "haah... masalah ini jadi semakin rumit... baiklah kalau begitu kami kembali dulu Rias" ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kaki ke pintu utama bangunan tersebut, diikuti dengan anggota kelompoknya.

"tapi aku masih penasaran dengan kedua orang misterius itu..." ucap gadis yang di panggil Rias tadi.

" _ara ara_ ~ apa kau tertarik dengan mereka Rias ? " tanya seorang siswi berambut hitam dengan gaya ponytail yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"entahlah Akeno..." balas Rias.

"aku bisa merasakan salah satu dari mereka menggunakan _senjutsu_... bahkan _senjutsu_ nya terasa sangat kuat" ucap gadis bersurai putih yang sejak tadi terlihat ngemil terus.

Rias tampak memandang sejenak gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut " hm... _senjutsu_ ya..."

...

 _With NaruSasu_

Saat ini kedua pemuda itu tampak tengah berjalan di depan emperan pertokoan, banyak gadis gadis sekolah maupun wanita dewasa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka berdua terlihat merona saat berpapasan dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Mari kita lihat bagaimana penampilan mereka berdua, tokoh utama kita.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah memakai kaos hitam dengan kemaja biru berkerah agak tinggi dengan lengan pendek tanpa mengaitkan kancingnya membiarkannya terbuka sebagai atasan. Sedangkan bawahannya, sebuah celana jeans bewarna hitam dengan sepatu kets bewarna putih dengan tiga garis di masing masing sepatu tersebut. Serta gaya rambutnya yang biasanya seperti pantat bebek, dia sisir rapi sehingga tidak lagi terlihat seperti pantat bebek serta poni yang dia sisir ke kiri menutupi mata kirinya (penampilan Sasuke gaiden)

Sedangkan Naruto, tampak pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan di lapisi jaket berwarna biru dengan motif kotak kotak hitam yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku sebagai atasannya, sedangkan bawahannya dia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sepatu kets berwarna orange dengan motif tiga garis. Rambut pirangnya dia biarkan seperti biasa (rambut madara kecil) dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Saat mereka berdua tengah asik menikmati jalan jalan pagi mereka, tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup melengking dari arah belakang mereka yang mengintruksikan agar berhenti.

"hei kalian berdua berhenti disana..."

Langsung saja kedua pemuda itu membalikkan badan mendengar suara yang sangat menyakitkan telinga itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis yang agak tebal berpakaian aneh mengacungkan sebuah tongkat kearanya serta Sasuke yang tampak juga terheran melihat perilaku pria tadi.

"Ada apa tuan ? kami merasa tidak pernah mencuri apapun..." ucap Naruto pada pria di depannya itu yang ternyata seorang polisi.

"apanya yang ada apa ! kenapa kalian berkeliaran di jam sekolah seperti ini ! apa kalian mau bolos hah ?!" ucap polisi itu dengan nada sewot. Sasuke yang hendak berbicara langsung di sela oleh polisi tersebut "jangan banyak bicara anak muda, sekarang ikut aku ke kantor polisi dan jelaskan semuanya disana" ucap pak polisi itu dan langsung memborgol kedua tangan Naruto serta Sasuke.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu tampak cengo di tempat dengan tindakan pak polisi tersebut saat keduanya sadar mereka langsung meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Melihat tawanannya mencoba kabur pak polisi tadi langsung menatap tajam dengan menodongkan pistol kearah mereka "jangan mencoba kabur anak muda... karena di setiap sudut kota ini sudah terpasang CCTV yang akan memudahkan kami untuk mencari kalian" ucap pak polisi itu dengan seringai kemenangan yang tercetak di wajah sangarnya.

Kedua sahabat itu tampak menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengikuti pak polisi tadi menuju mobil patrolinya di sebrang jalan.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam benda berbentuk aneh yang bisa berjalan bernama mobil, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah pos polisi yang menjadi kantor pria tadi "cepat turun dan ikuti aku..." ucap pak polisi itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya ruangan introgasi.

Polisi tadi langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah kedua pemuda malang tadi "coba jelaskan kenapa kalian membolos sekolah... dilihat dari usia kalian, kalian ini masih anak SMA. Apa kalian tidak berpikir? pemerintah sudah bersusah payah mengadakan sekolah gratis agar siswa siswi berprestasi yang kurang mampu bisa bersekolah. Dan coba lihat penampilan kalian, kalian sudah keren dan kelihatannya kalian orang terpandang, kenapa kalian malah membolos ? apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan orang tua kalian ?" tanya pak polisi itu panjang lebar dengan kata kata yang tiba tiba jadi melakonis seperti itu.

Kedua pemuda itu tampak sedikit sewot dengan kata kata pak polisi di depan mereka tersebut, namun saat mendengar ucapan terakhirnya mereka berdua tiba tiba menundukkan kepala dengan aura suram. Pak polisi yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah kedua pemuda di depannya itu tiba tiba jadi bingung.

 _'Apa aku salah bicara ya...'_ pikirnya.

"hei ada apa dengan kalian...?" tanya pak polisi itu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan pria di depannya itu langsung sadar dan mengangkat kepalanya "ah ! tidak ada apa-apa pak..." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit hambar.

Polisi itu kembali mengkerutkan dahinya "apa kalian ada masalah, seperti masalah keluarga mungkin ?... Coba ceritakan masalah kalian, mungkin om bisa bantu"

Kedua pemuda itu dibuat _sweetdrop_ mendengar cara bicara polisi di depannya yang jadi bersahabat dan jadi tambah nyeleneh "hn. sebenarnya kami pendatang baru di kota ini, dan kami baru tiba kemarin malam sehingga kami belum mengetahui betul tempat dan peraturan apa saja di kota ini. Mohon maafkan kami, soal orang tua... Kami yatim piatu sejak kecil" ucap Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Polisi itu tampak terharu mendengar cerita dari Sasuke, pria itu menatap kedua pemuda di depannya itu dengan mata berkaca kaca "ah maafkan aku, aku sempat kasar pada kalian, aku tidak tau kalau kalian baru tiba di kota ini" ucap pak polisi itu sambil mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar di ujung matanya, dia teringat oleh ajaran orang tuanya yang menganjurkan agar dia tidak boleh menyakiti anak yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya (author jadi terharu melihatnya).

"tapi kalian tetap tidak boleh seenaknya berkeliaran di kota ini. Sebagai jaminan aku akan mendaftarkan kalian ke sebuah academy yang begitu terkenal di negara ini yang kebetulan tak jauh dari kantor polisi ini" ucap pak polisi itu dengan nada yang terdengar bijaksana.

Naruto serta Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah lalu mengiyakan saja ucapan polisi yang agak nyeleneh di depannya itu.

 _ **-Lost in Dxd-**_

Sebuah mobil polisi tampak berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan yang bertulisan "SMAN 1 KUOH" (Abaikan). Tampak dua orang remaja dan satu pria dewasa tengah keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu melangkahkan kaki ke pos satpam yang kebetulan berada di depan.

"Selamat pagi !"

Seorang satpam yang tengah asik mengupil langsung terlonjak dari posisi enaknya saat mendengar suara yang tiba tiba mengagetkannya sehingga membuat lubang hidungnya yang sebelah kiri mengeluarkan darah karena tak sengaja tertusuk oleh jarinya sendiri. Satpam itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tadi dan memberikan glare terbaiknya pada seseorang yang telah berani beraninya mengganggu aktifitas keramatnya.

Namun keberanian pak satpam itu langsung menciut tat kala ia mendapati seorang polisi dengan tubuh tinggi besar serta kumis tebal yang memperkuat aura kejantanannya tengah berdiri gagah di depan posnya "aaa... i-iya a-ada a-apa y-ya pak ?" tanya satpam itu dengan suara gemetar takut.

Naruto serta Sasuke tampak memejamkan mata sambil membuang muka melihat reaksi satpam tersebut _'cih ! satpam tai ! Jika dia ada di Konoha sudah pasti di kebiri nih orang fuck !'_ Batin kedua pemuda tersebut.

"saya ingin mengantarkan kedua pemuda ini untuk mendaftar ke SMA Kuoh ini..." ucap pak polisi sambil menunjuk kedua pemuda di belakngnya. Satpam yang mengerti maksud dari polisi tersebut langsung menganggukkan kepalanya lemah "ss-silahkan p-pak..." ucapnya sambil membukakan gerbang sekolah.

Ketiga orang itu lalu melangkah masuk kedalam area sekolah, tampak halaman sekolah yang sebelumnya ramai dengan kegiatan para siswa siswi, karena kebetulan saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, tiba tiba menjadi sunyi saat melihat dua pemuda tampan memasuki halaman sekolah di temani seorang polisi.

"KYAAA ! MEREKA PEMUDA TAMPAN TADI PAGI !" teriak salah satu siswi. "KYAAA ! APA MEREKA KESINI INGIN MENEMUIKU ? KYAAA" teriak siswi lainnya dengan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. "KYAAA AYO MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGANKU PEMUDA- _KUN_ " teriak seorang siswi makin nyeleneh.

Sementara murid laki laki tampak berteriak sengsara "TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN MAKHLUK TAMPAN !"

"apa apaan reaksi mereka itu.." ucap Naruto sedikit _sweetdrop_ melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh siswa siswi di academy tersebut.

"hn. Aku rasa reaksi mereka lebih gila ketimbang gadis gadis di Konoha..." ucap Sasuke.

"hahaha... kalian baru beberapa menit menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini tapi sudah mendapatkan banyak _fans girl_. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Takiya Kirishima..." ucap pak polisi itu memperkenalkan namanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan sahabatku ini Uchiha Sasuke... salam kenal Kirishima- _san_ " balas Naruto sopan.

Pria bernama Takiya itu mengangguk "nah kita sudah sampai..." ucap Takiya saat berada di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruangan kepala sekolah. Takiya lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya tersebut.

'masuk...'

Setelah mendengar respon dari dalam, ketiga orang itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut untuk membicarakan masalah kepindahan Naruto serta Sasuke sebagai murid baru di academy tersebut.

...

Setelah mengurus masalah administrasi dan lain lainnya yang sedikit merepotkan untuk di jelaskan, akhirnya Naruto serta Sasuke kembali menuju ke rumah mereka namun sebelumnya mereka berterima kasih kepada Takiya yang dengan berbaik hati mengurus semua keperluan mereka saat bersekolah di Kuoh.

Takiya sempat mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk tinggal di rumahnya, karena pria itu hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan istrinya. Namun dengan sopan mereka menolaknya karena mereka baru saja membeli rumah yang baru mereka tempati kurang dari sehari.

Saat ini kedua pemuda itu tengah berjalan disebuah taman yang terlihat cukup sepi, karena hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah aura aneh yang mengikuti mereka berdua sejak pertama masuk kawasan tersebut. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan "hn. Keluarlah..." ucap Naruto sambil melempar sebuah kunai ke arah semak semak di belakang mereka.

"khukhukhu... tak kusangka, makhluk rendahan seperti kalian bisa menyadari keberadaanku..." ucap seorang pria dengan pakian ala detektif lalu melangkahkan kaki ke depan kedua sahabat tersebut, di belakang pria tadi tampak puluhan orang juga berjalan di belakangnya.

"hn. Apa maksudnya ini..." ucap Sasuke menatap puluhan orang di depannya.

"khukhukhu... kami merasakan kekuatan di dalam tubuh kalian, jadi kami akan membunuh kalian berdua karena kalian bisa menjadi ancaman untuk kami di masa mendatang" ucap pria dengan pakaian detektif tadi, tampaknya dialah pelopor semua ini.

Naruto tampak tersenyum remeh ke arah puluhan orang tersebut "heh ! jadi kalian ingin membunuh kami berdua ? " ucap Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya, sebuah benda aneh seperti pasir keluar dari balik pakaiannya dan membentuk sebuah batang besi dengan ujung lancip.

Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping sebentar "hn. Bersenang senang sebentar tak ada salahnya..." ucap Sasuke lalu memunculkan _kusanagi_ miliknya.

"hn. Kalian semua... Menarilah..."

"serang mereka berdua !"

Salah seorang malaikat jatuh maju menyerang Naruto tanpa pikir panjang setelah mendengar instruksi dari atasannya. _Da-Tenshi_ tersebut memunculkan sebuah tombak cahaya yang ia arahkan ke kedepan mencoba menusuk dada Naruto.

Dengan pengalamannya selama berada di dunia _shinobi,_ pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan _Da-Tenshi_ tadi dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Dengan cepat pemuda Uzumaki itu menghantamkan lutut kanannya ke perut _Da-Tenshi_ itu.

Buggh ! tak berhenti disitu, Naruto kembali memukul dagu malaikat jatuh tersebut dan langsung menghunuskan batang pasir besinya ke tenggorokan musuhnya tersebut hingga menembus ke kepala.

"menyerang tanpa mengetahui kemampuan lawanmu sangatlah berbahaya kau tau..." ucap Naruto datar menatap nanar mayat _Da-Tenshi_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya.

Puluhan _Da-Tenshi_ yang lainnya tampak sedikit memundurkan langkah mereka, melihat rekannya mati mengenaskan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

Namun tampaknya hal tersebut adalah sebuah kesalah karena hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Sasuke, pemuda bersurai raven itu tampak menyerang mereka karena lengah. Sasuke tampak menghujam dan menyabetkan _kusanagi_ nya ke puluhan _Da-Tenshi_ yang tampak ketakutan melihat pembantaian masal itu.

"ARRRGGH- !"

Salah satu _Da-Tenshi_ berteriak penuh kesakitan saat ujung lancip katana itu menembus tenggorokannya. Sasuke kembali menari dan menendang salah seorang _Da-Tenshi_ yang mencoba memukulnya.

"HYAA ! RASAKAN INI KEPARAT !" teriak seorang _Da-Tenshi_ sambil melompat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah membelakanginya. Di tangan _Da-Tenshi_ itu tampak sebuah _light spear_ siap menghujam tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu dari belakang.

Sasuke tampak mendengus pelan melihat kecerobohan musuhnya itu karena menyerang sambil berteriak. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali, _Da-Tenshi_ tadi tampak tak sengaja menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi EMS langsung ambruk sebelum senjatanya menyentuk permukaan baju yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Craashh !"

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke langsung menghunuskan kusanagi miliknya ke kepala _Da-Tenshi_ tadi. pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya.

Naruto bergerak kekanan kekiri menebaskan batang pasir besinya ke arah _Da-Tenshi_ yang berusaha menghalanginya dan sesekali memiringkan tubuhnya saat sebuah serangan menuju ke arahnya. Seorang _Da-Tenshi_ maju ke hadapan Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menyeringai melihat hal tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu langsung melingkarkan senjatanya ke leher _Da-Tenshi_ tersebut.

Slaapp ! Crassshh !

Pemimpin kelompok malaikat jatuh tadi tampak membulatkan matanya saat sebuah kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuh pemiliknya mengelinding di bawah kakinya. _Da-Tenshi_ itu gemetar ketakutan melihat anak buahnya di bantai begitu sadis oleh kedua orang manusia yang sebelumnya malah ingin dia bunuh.

' _a-aku ha-harus k-kabur...'_

Belum sampai lima langkah, malaikat jatuh berpakaian detektif itu tiba tiba tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. _'a-apa yang t-terjadi ?'_ pikirnya lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kebawah. Seketika matanya membulat saat benda aneh berwarna hitam mirip pasir melilit kedua kakinya dan terus merambat keatas sehingga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Diatas tubuh pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ tadi yang sudah terbungkus _satetsu_ tampak sebuah benda seperti jarum berukuran raksasa yang juga terbuat dari _satetsu_ siap menghujam ke tubuhnya.

Seett !

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kebawah dan jarum raksasa tadi menghantam tubuh pimpinan malaikat jatuh tersebut tanpa menimbulkan efek teriakan dari lawannya itu.

"heh ! orang orang disini penuh dengan omong kosong..." ucap Naruto sambil memandang datar tumpukan mayat _Da-Tenshi_ di depannya yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"hn. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum ada orang yang melihat ini..." ucap Sasuke lalu menyarungkan kembali _kusanagi_ nya. Keduanya pun lenyap dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan mayat mayat _Da-Tenshi_ tadi.

.

.

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu Naruto serta Sasuke terjebak di dimensi dxd ini. Saat ini kedua pemuda tersebut tengah berada di atap salah satu bangunan di academy Kuoh. Ya, mereka sudah mulai masuk pelajaran beberapa hari yang lalu karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi aneh bernama Takiya seperti waktu itu, ya meskipun orangnya sedikit perhatian sih.

Hari pertama begitu merepotkan untuk kedua pemuda itu, bagaimana tidak ? baru masuk gerbang mereka sudah dikerubungi oleh gadis gadis di SMA tersebut. Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua melarikan diri dari makhluk menyeramkan bernama _'fans girl'_ karena siswi siwsi tersebut sangat gila dan anarkis menurut kedua sahabat itu.

Akhirnya di tempat mereka saat inilah mereka melarikan diri guna menghindari makhluk merepotkan itu. Setiap harinya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana, dan sesekali pergi ke kantin dengan cara mengendap endap tentunya.

Oh ya, selama mereka menuntut ilmu di academy ini, mereka berdua di tempatkan di kelas tiga A. Karena mengingat umur mereka yang hampir menginjak sembilan belas tahun dan juga otak mereka yang tergolong cerdas, dan di kelas tersebut mereka ternyata bertemu dengan salah satu ah bukan dua gadis yang sempat mereka temui saat mereka baru tiba di dimensi ini. Ya meskipun kedua gadis itu tak mengenali mereka sih.

"Braakk !"

Sebuah suara bantingan pintu memecah keheningan yang setia menemani kedua pemuda itu. Naruto menggerakkan ekor matanya melihat siapa dalang dari adegan tidak berperi kepintuan tadi.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan gaya bob, serta kaca mata yang membingkai kedua bola matanya yang berwarna violet itu. Di belakang gadis tadi, tampak juga seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kaca mata yang juga membingkai kedua manik berbeda warnya itu, namun perbedaan dari mereka jelas terlihat dari bentuk tubuh mereka.

"ah. _Kaicho... fuku-kaicho_ "

Gadis pertama yang di panggil _kaicho_ tampak memandang kedua pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "apa kalian berdua tidak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi hm..." ucap ketua Osis itu yang di ketahui bernama Sona Shitori dengan nada datar. "kalian sudah tau apa hukuman bagi siswa siswi yang berani membolos saat jam pelajaran..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kalimat seperti itu setiap hari. Kedua pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kelas mereka tanpa membalas ucapan dari Sona.

Sementara Sona yang di acuhkan tampak menahan amarahnya agar tidak keluar, bisa hancur imagenya nanti "kalian berdua temui aku di ruangan Osis setelah sekolah bubar... aku akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian berdua" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan menatap punggung Naruto serta Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai balasan. Sona tampak menghela nafasnya lelah melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda yang belum genap seminggu disini sudah membuatnya repot "haah... sebaiknya kita juga kembali Tsubaki..." ucapnya pada gadis disampingnya yang sejak tadi diam saja.

" _ha'i kaicho..."_

...

TEET ! TEET ! TEET !

Suara bel tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar tampak sudah berbunyi nyaring, akhir dari hari yang melelahkan bagi siswa siswi di Kuoh. Di kelas 12 A, Naruto serta Sasuke tampak diam tanpa banyak bicara selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"baiklah anak anak, sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini... sampai ketemu di lain hari" ucap seorang guru perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas lalu pamit undur diri.

Setelah guru yang mengajar telah keluar, semua murid pun bergegas membereskan peralatan belajarnya guna segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka atau sekedar bermain dengan rekan sebaya mereka.

Setelah kelas mulai sepi, Naruto serta Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari bangku mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun baru saja mereka berdua ingin melangkah ke arah gerbang, dua gadis merepotkan tadi sudah menghalangi jalan mereka.

"apa kalian mau kabur hm... Uchiha- _san,_ Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Sona sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya yang berukuran kecil itu.

"hn. Begitulah..." balas Naruto tak peduli. Sona sedikit mendengus "huh ! ikuti kami..."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Sona serta Tsubaki yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka guna menuntun keduanya ke ruangan Osis.

Mereka berempat menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruangan Osis "cepat masuk..."

"hn"

Naruto serta Sasuke langsung mendudukkan bokong mereka di sebuah sofa ukuran panjang tanpa di suruh sang pemilik ruangan terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sona tampak kembali mendengus kesal dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Tampak di belakang gadis bersurai hitam tersebut juga berdiri pasukan Osis lainnya yang juga menatap ke arah kedua pemuda tadi.

"langsung saja, karena aku tidak ingin berbelit belit... Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghukum kalian berdua karena kalian kembali membolos, tapi lupakanlah itu karena aku sedang tidak ingin memberi hukuman pada kalian hari ini... tapi, aku ingin kalian menjawab dengan jujur..." ucap Sona menggantungkan sebentar ucapannya dengan menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Kedua pemuda itu yang di tatap seperti itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis mereka "sebenarnya kalian ini siapa ?" tanya Sona sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"Apa maksudmu..." tanya Naruto santai sambil bersidekap dada.

Sona tampak menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang tersebut "heh ! aku merasakan aura aneh di dalam tubuh kalian berdua meskipun sangat kecil... dan aura itu bukanlah dari aura tiga fraksi. Lagi pula aku merasa familiar dengan aura kalian berdua, jelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya"

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya"sepertinya kau tengah mabuk gadis dengan dada kecil... kami tidak memiliki energi apapun seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, dan apa itu tiga fraksi" balas Naruto dengan santainya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sona tampak sedikit membuka mulutnya saat mendengar dirinya di sebut dengan julukan yang aneh oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu "jadi kalian tidak ingin mengaku... ?" ucap Sona menajamkan tatapannya mencoba mengintimidasi sosok kurang ajar yang mengatai dadanya kecil _'tapi memang kenyataannya sih'_ pikir Sona sambil melirik ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah sebuah gundukan kecil di dadanya.

"pfftt-"

Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari arah belakangnya, Sona langsung saja menatap tajam seluruh _peraage_ miliknya yang telah berani beraninya menertawakannya.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat, sepertinya kekuatan yang mereka tekan masih dapat mereka rasakan. Apa mereka berdua masih kurang dalam menekannya padahal chakra yang mereka tekan sudah hampir mencapai titik terendah. Atau kekuatan mereka yang terlampau besar sehingga meski sudah di tekan masih dapat terasa.

"hn. Pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak berguna, sebaiknya kita pulang Naruto. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan" ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari tempat tersebut, diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"he-hei kalian berdua berhenti ! pembicaraan kita belum selesai... hei !" ucap Sona sedikit berteriak kesal karena target introgasinya kabur. Gadis keturunan Sitri itu menghela nafasnya melihat kepergian Naruto serta Sasuke "haah..."

"apa perlu kita mengejar mereka berdua _kaicho_?" tanya Tsubaki.

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "tak usah, kita masih harus menyelidikinya lebih dalam lagi. Aku merasa jika Rias juga melakukan hal yang sama, jika benar hal itu terjadi aku tidak akan mengalah karena firasatku menyebutkan jika mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan yang besar..." ucap Sona.

.

 _With Naruto and Sasuke_

Tampak Naruto tengah menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, tampaknya dia tengah dalam pembicaraan dengan _bijuu_ di dalam tubuhnya.

 _"hei Kurama, kenapa mereka bisa merasakan chakra kita berdua... apa ada yang salah ? Padahal aku sudah menekannya sampai titik terendah"_ ucap Naruto pada sosok rubah di depannya.

 _ **"hm... mungkin itu di sebabkan chakra rikudou-jiji yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Chakra miliknya terasa sangat kuat dan juga chakraku serta para bijuu lainnya yang berada di dalam tubuhmu, meskipun hanya bagian kecil. Sehingga saat kau menekan chakramu ketitik terendah tetap bisa terasa. Hal itu berlaku pula pada Sasuke yang juga mengalir chakra jiji di dalam tubuhnya..."**_ Ucap Kurama mencoba menganalisa mengapa kelompok iblis klan Sitri tadi bisa merasakan aura dari Naruto serta Sasuke.

 _"hn. Jadi begitu, apa kau mempunyai saran tentang hal ini...?"_ tanya Naruto.

Kurama tampak mengeleng pelan dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh partnernya tersebut _**"aku juga sudah menekan chakraku ke titik terendah selama kau berada di area sekolah itu. Tidak ada cara lagi..."**_

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan _"haah... ku rasa hari hari kami semakin merepotkan... baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Kurama"_ ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari minscapenya.

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping menatap Sasuke melalui ujung matanya "kita tidak bisa menekan chakra kita lebih rendah lagi, karena chakra dari rikudo- _jiji_ yang berada di tubuh kita terlalu kuat terlebih aku yang mempunyai chakra _bijuu_ " ucap Naruto yang tengah berjalan menuju kediaman mereka berdua.

"hn. Tak usah kau pikirkan, kita tidak mempuanyai urusan dengan mereka serta dimensi ini karena tujuan kita disini hanyalah mencari jalan pulang. Jika ada orang yang menghalangi, kita habisi... karena akan memperlambat waktu kita" balas Sasuke tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa ragu dalam ucapannya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala menanggapi ucapan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya tersebut "oh ya, ngomong ngomong kita harus cepat kembali dari sini karena jika kita terlambat orang orang yang terkena _mugen tsukoyomi_ akan berubah menjadi Zetsu putih" ucap Naruto sedikit menggeraskan rahangnya, pasalnya teman temannya banyak yang masih terjebak oleh _genjutsu_ paling berbahaya tersebut.

"hn. Malam ini kita kembali mencari informasi..." ucap Sasuke datar meskipun begitu nada bicaranya juga terdengar mengeram.

 _ **-Lost in DxD-**_

Langit di kota Kuoh tampak sudah berganti dengan gelapnya malam yang bertaburkan bintang serta bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya cukup terang. Di sebuah salah satu atap gedung di kota tersebut, tampak dua sosok dengan jubah yang menutupi kepala mereka tengah menatap ke bawah, memandangi kota Kuoh dari atas sana.

Kedua sosok yang di ketahui sebagai Naruto serta Sasuke yang memakai pakain _shinobi_ mereka dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka sekarang. Mereka akan lebih berhati hati sekarang, karena orang yang begitu dekat dengan mereka (kelompok Sona) sudah mulai curiga.

Tampak Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah kanan memakai topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisahkan kedua lubang mata yang menunjukkan betapa megahnya mata _rinnesenjutsu_ pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Di sampingnya, sosok Sasuke tengah memakai topeng elang dengan dua lubang di matanya menampakkan _sharinnegan_ yang menatap tanpa ampun pada lawan lawannya.

"hn. Aku merasakan energi yang cukup besar dari arah utara... energi tersebut terasa lebih gelap, seperti energi yang di pancarkan oleh gadis kecil berkacamata itu" ucap Naruto menatap lurus ke arah di mana energi itu berasal "aku juga merasakan energi lainnya yang sedang berada disana, dan itu seperti milik gadis itu serta kelompoknya..." ucapnya lalu melirik ke sahabatnya "apa perlu kita ke sana ?" tanya Naruto.

"hn. Kita pergi ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu... aku juga merasakan satu energi yang sangat kuat dari arah barat" ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang dia sebutkan tadi.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping "hm... apa sebaiknya kita tidak bepencar saja, jika tiba tiba energi seseorang dari arah barat yang kau rasakan itu tiba tiba menghilang"

"hn. Energinya sangat konstan kemungkinan seseorang itu tengah bersantai, kita kunjungi dia nanti, aku juga ingin berpesta" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan kedepan membuat sebuah lubang dimensi.

Naruto tampak menyeringai di balik topengnya "heh ! kau tau saja jika aku ingin berpesta sendiri..." ucapnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

...

Di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti sebuah pabrik yang terbengkalai tampak beberapa remaja tengah menghadapi puluhan iblis liar dengan berbagai macam yang terus bermunculan dari dalam pabrik tua tersebut.

" _kaicho_ bagaimana ini ? kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi, mereka terus saja bermunculan..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat pada gadis berkacamata di depannya.

"aku juga tak tau Saji... kekuatanku juga sudah-"

" _KAICHO_ AWAS !"

 _Paragee_ Sona tiba tiba berteriak kencang saat seorang iblis liar berbentuk banteng mengarahkan kapak besarnya guna memotong tubuh Sona. Sona membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat ujung lancip kapak besar itu sudah semakin dekat di kepalanya.

Crasss ! Pyaarr !

Sona kembali membulatkan matanya saat darah dari iblis liar yang menyerangnya tadi memuncrat ke wajah mulusnya. Tak jauh beda dengan kingnya, seluruh _paragee_ Sona juga membulatkan mata, mereka semua kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tombak aneh seperti laser yang memercikkan petir menembus kepala iblis liar berbentuk banteng tadi yang mampu menghancurkan kepala iblis tersebut.

"khukhukhu... kita bertemu lagi gadis kecil, tampaknya kau tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Apakah kami berdua boleh ikut dalam pesta kecil ini ?" ucap sosok dengan topeng rubah yang tengah berjalan dari arah belakang kelompok Sona. Di samping orang bertopeng rubah tadi tampak orang dengan topeng elang tengah mengarahkan tangan kirinya kedepan, lalu menghilangkan laser petir yang berhasil menembus kepala iblis liar tadi.

Sona memicingkan matanya melihat kedatangan dua orang misterius yang dia temui beberapa hari yang lalu saat penyerangan Kokabiel. Dia sedikit merasa aneh saat melihat kedua sosok itu sekarang memakai topeng, saat dia menatap mata kedua orang itu seketika tubuhnya menegang.

 _'mata itu... seakan menebar ancaman pada setiap lawan lawannya. Mata yang memancarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar'_

"hn. Sebaiknya kalian tidur dulu, tidak baik untuk gadis sperti kalian ini berkeliaran malam malam seperti ini. tidak apakan jika kami mengambil buruan kalian ? khukhukhu..." ucap sosok bertopeng rubah yang di ketahui bernama Naruto. Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang salah satu iblis liar berbentuk kuda.

"hei aku pria tau !" ucap Saji sedikit berteriak tidak terima.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda tadi lalu menatap musuhnya yang berbentuk banteng yang berada di bawahnya "heh. Jadi kalian semua ini sejenis iblis liar..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang puncak kepala iblis liar tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari targetnya Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala iblis liar tadi dan juga menarik keluar jiwanya sekaligus.

Seluruh _paragee_ Sona di buat terkejut melihat kemampuan orang bertopeng rubah itu yang dengan mudah menarik keluar jiwa salah satu iblis liar itu.

"d-dia menarik keluar j-jiwa iblis liar itu ?" ucap gadis bersurai putih panjang dengan model bergelombang.

Sona menatap ngeri ke arah tubuh iblis liar yang rohnya di keluarkan paksa oleh sosok bertopeng rubah di depannya itu _'jadi dia orang yang di katakan oleh Rias, bagaimana bisa orang itu menarik keluar jiwa seseorang ?'_ pikir Sona berusaha menenangkan kembali emosinya.

Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _handseal_ satu tangan, menteleport senjata senjatanya yang dia simpan di sebuah ruangan khusus, karena memang seluruh perlenglapannya sudah dia tandai dengan segel menurutnya itu lebih praktis dari pada menyimpannya dalam gulungan. Naruto memunculkan sebuah pedang besar dan sebuah senjata berbentuk kipas.

"apa kau yakin tidak menginginkan benda warisan kakek buyutmu ini _taka_?" tanya Naruto melirikkan bola matanya menatap Sasuke. "hn. Gunakan saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan senjata itu _kitsune_ " balas Sasuke dengan memanggil nama mereka sesuai topeng yang mereka gunakan.

Naruto hanya bergumam singkat lalu kembali menatap puluhan iblis liar di depannya "hn. Kalian semua hibur kami dengan tarian kalian... majulah !" ucapnya dengan seringaian mengerikan di balik topengnya yang berbentuk rubah.

Salah seorang iblis liar berbentuk ular tampak menggeram marah, dia merasa harga dirinya di lecehkan oleh manusia rendahan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia lalu membuat sebuah sihir bola dan langsung melesatkannya ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto tampak memandang datar serangan yang tengah di arahkan kepadanya itu.

Pemuda Uzumaki tersebut segera mengarahkan _gunbai_ yang dia ambil dari Madara sewaktu masih di dunia _shinobi_ itu ke depan sehingga serangan dari iblis liar tadi hanya menabrak senjata berbentuk kipas itu dan terserap.

Iblis liar itu tampak membulatkan matanya melihat serangannya bisa di tahan dengan mudah oleh orang bertopeng rubah di depannya. Naruto lalu melompat ke depan iblis liar yang menyerangnya tadi "hn. Ku kembalikan lagi seranganmu..." ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan _gunbai_ nya menghadap ke iblis liar tersebut _**"Uchiha Gaeshi"**_

Muncul cahaya terang yang berasal dari permukan senjata berbentuk kipas yang mengarah ke iblis liar tadi.

BLAAARR !

Iblis liar itu terpental kebelakang dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur akibat terkena serangannya sendiri yang di serap Naruto dan di kembalikannya berkali lipat sehingga mampu membuatnya mati dalam sekejap. "heh ! majulah dan tunjukkan tarian terbaik kalian..." ucap Naruto menatap gerombolan iblis liar yang berlari menyerbu ke arahnya karena tidak terima teman temannya dibunuh satu persatu.

Di lain sisi, tampak Sasuke diam saja di tempatnya semula menatap puluhan iblis liar yang sedang mengarah ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tampak mendengus sebentar lalu memejamkan mata _sharinnegan_ miliknya.

 _ **"Tsukoyomi"**_

Sringgg !

Puluhan iblis liar itu langsung membeku saat menatap mata dengan pola aneh yang berbentuk seperti bintang segi enam yang bersinar megah di balik topeng elang orang misterius tersebut.

.

 _Tsukoyomi World_

Sasuke menatap datar pada puluhan iblis liar yang sudah terikat pada sebuah kayu salip yang berjejer rapi. Sebuah _katana_ yang terbuat dari api hitam tiba tiba muncul di genggaman Sasuke diikuti munculnya replika dirinya yang berdiri di depan satu persatu iblis liar yang sudah terikat dengan _genjutsu_ miliknya.

"hn. Disini aku adalah dewa, penderitaan kalian akan dimulai dari sekarang dan akan selesai dalam waktu 72 jam kedepan..." ucap Sasuke lalu menusukkan pedang api hitamnya ke kepala iblis liar di depannya diikuti oleh seluruh _bunshin bunshin_ nya.

 _._

 _Real World_

Puluhan iblis liar di depan Susuke tampak meraung kesakitan tanpa adanya sentuhan fisik yang mereka terima dari sosok lawannya tersebut.

Kelompok Sona yang melihat hal itupun di buat takjub sekaligus ngeri "o-orang itu mampu mengalahkan puluhan iblis liar hanya dengan menatap matanya ?" ucap Saji sedikit gemetar ketakutan, perlahan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya melihat pembantaian yang sangat sadis menurutnya yang di lakukan oleh kedua sosok misterius yang juga muncul saat penyerangan Kokabiel beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan satu satunya _paragee_ laki laki yang ada di timnya itu. Sang king yakni, Sona tampak membulatkan matanya gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang bertopeng rubah yang tengah asik menari nari di antara puluhan iblis liar itu.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuan kalian ?" tanya Naruto lalu menghantamkan _kubikiribocho_ miliknya ke arah iblis liar di depannya hingga membuat perut iblis liar itu terpotong dan mengeluarlan isi perutnya.

Karena sedikit lengah, sebuah serangan dari iblis liar berbentuk ular berhasil mengenai Naruto yang mengakibatkan _hoodie_ jubahnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan surai pirangnya.

Kelompok Sona tampak memicingkan matanya ke arah sosok bertopeng rubah itu yang sedikit memperlihatkan ciri fisiknya.

Naruto sedikit mendengus ke arah iblis liar yang berhasil menyerangnya tadi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jubahnya yang sempat terlepas tadi lalu melompat ke samping partnernya. "heh ! lumayan untuk ukuran makluk aneh seperti kalian. Kita selesaikan ini _taka..._ " ucap Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangannya membuat _handseal._

Puluhan iblis liar yang masih tersisa tampak membulatkan matanya saat kaki mereka terlilit benda aneh seperti pasir yang berwarna hitam. Sasuke yang melihat partnernya sudah melumpuhkan puluhan iblis liar itu langsung membuat _handseal._

 _ **"Katon :**_ _ **Gōka Mekkyaku**_ _ **"**_

BWOOSSS !

Sebuah semburan api dengan daya cakupan yang sangat luas meluncur ke arah kumpulan iblis liar yang sudah tak bisa menghindar karena sudah di tahan oleh pasir besi Naruto yang melilit kaki kaki mereka. Iblis iblis itu hanya mampu memejamkan mata menunggu saat saat terakhir mereka yang sudah dekat.

Kelompok Sona tampak kembali di buat takjub dengan kemampuan kedua orang misterius itu, mereka semua lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah tempat kedua orang tadi berdiri. Namun tempat itu sudah kosong dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah lubang dimensi yang perlahan mengecil.

" _are ?_ kemana mereka berdua ? cepat sekali menghilangnya" ucap Saji sambul menolehkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri, dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan kedua orang misterius tadi datang tak di undang pulang tak pamitan.

Sona tampak memicingkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu di bekas tempat kedua orang misterius tadi berdiri. Gadis berkaca mata itu lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat kedua orang tadi berdiri lalu menundukkan badannya mengambil sesuatu yang tergelatak di tanah.

"hm... tampaknya kita akan segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kedua orang misterius itu..." ucap Sona sambil melihat benda yang dia pungut tadi yang ternyata helaian rambut berwarna pirang. "mungkin rambutnya tak sengaja terpotong saat terkena tebasan dari salah satu iblis liar tadi" ucap Sona lalu berjalan ke arah kelompoknya.

Sona lalu menatap Tsubaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya "Tsubaki bawa kita ke mansion Sitri, aku ingin seseorang meneliti DNA rambut ini agar kita tau siapa sebenarnya orang orang misterius itu"

Gadis bersurai hitam sepinggul itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa banyak bicara lalu membuat sebuah sihir teleportasi menuju dunia bawah.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **Yo ! bertemu lagi dengan saya untuk lanjutan cerita ini, di chapter pertama banyak yang bertanya tentang ke anehan keanehan tentang keuatan Naruto, dan sebagainya. Untuk mengetahuinya langsung saja baca sampai selesai :D**

 **Pertama : naruto bisa mengendalikan satetsu karena dia sudah mengambil inti chakra dari boneka kazekage ketiga milik sasori-danna**

 **Kedua : rinnegan naruto pemberian dari rikudou-jiji, karena saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan fic naruto rikudou sebelumnya**

 **Ketiga : banyak yang bertanya apakah narusasu akan kembali ke dimensi shinobi. Untuk saat ini masih 50:50 tujuan utama mereka berdua hanyalah mencari jalan untuk pulang guna menghentikan mugen tsukoyomi.**

Baiklah saatnya balas riview

 _ **...**_

 _ **Siapa**_ **. Kesalahan dalam Fic ini: huruf besarnya, tada baca. julukan si Vali, jalan cerita yang terlihat agak dipaksakan, dan penggunaan kata "hn" yang berlebihan!**

 **Bye!**... terima kasih koreksinya, akan saya usahakan untuk perbaiki ke depannya

 _ **Guest.**_ **Hmm...saya pikir jika anda mengganti alur ceritanya agar tidak terlalu mirip dengan fanfic lain, mungkin fu anda akan lebih menarik :V**... oke,, saya juga sudah mempunyai gambaran ke depannya.

 _ **Himeka Valkyrie Kagamineko**_ _ **.**_ **Apa Sasu Naru Bisa Pulang ?**

 **.  
oya nasib para biju bagaimana  
dan apa tidak bisa buat SasuKakaObi kedunia DxD**... kemungkinan masih seimbang, tujuan narusasu saat ini memang untuk mencari jalan pulang. Untuk nasib para bijuu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Sakukakaobi ke dxd ? hm...oke akan saya pikirkan, tapi tujuan utama saya masih membuat sasunaru kembali terlebih dahulu terima kasih.

 _ **uzumaki megami**_ _ **.**_ **Kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto pasti sangat berat. semangat ne**. Kehidupan mereka berdua sudah berat sejak kecil megami-san hehehe, ok terima kasih

 _ **HyperBlack Hole**_ _ **.**_ **Naru sasu half godlike ya. Ditunggu lanjutannya** _ **.**_ Oke, begitulah terima kasih

 _ **firdaus minato**_ _ **.**_ **reques fict senting naru cuma gak ada sasugay dkk**... akan saya usahakan jika sempat pm saja biar saya tidak lupa

 _ **Ryuketsu no hato**_ **. hmm lanjut thor bagus ceritanya  
disini naru sifatnya sama kayak sasuke ya dingin dan irit bicara?  
oh iya thor ada beberapa yang ingin kutanyakan yaitu  
naru bisa mendapatkan rinengan?apa pemberian dari rikudo or lainnya?  
naru menguasai teknik pasir besi?  
terakhir apa ntar naru dan sasu bakal balik ke dimensi shinobi atau menetap di kuoh?  
ok itu aja sih yang ingin ane tanyakan,tetep semangat tuk lanjutkan ceritamu thor**... ya begitulah, sifat naru memang hampir mirip sasu. Rinnegan naruto pemberian rikudou-jiji, karena saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan serial naruto rikudou sebelumnya ya, naru bisa mengendalikan pasir besi karena telah mengambil inti chakra dari boneka kazekage ketiga milik sasori-danna. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir 50:50 tujuan utama mereka saat ini hanyalah menemukan jalan pulang guna menghentikan mugen tsukoyomi yang masih aktif.

 _ **Zhai Beh**_ _ **.**_ **Apa naruto masih jinchuuriki ?  
Oke lanjut**... di chapter ini sudah terjawab

 _ **Seneal**_ _ **.**_ **Nice  
Tapi saat naruto bicara gk ada "hn" hrusnya. Kliatan aneh krna kebanyakan "hn".  
Naruto juga kliatan OOC.  
Next dah. **Oke akan saya kurangin kata 'hn' nya seneal-san, terima kasih.

 _ **Tenshisha Hikari**_ _ **.**_ **Aku punyaa banyak pertanyaan  
naruto punya rinnegan?  
naru bisaαª mengendalikan pasir?**... naruto memang mempunyai rinnegan, naruto juga bisa mengendalikan pasir besi, karena mengambil inti chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh boneka Kazekage ketiga milik Sasori-danna.

 _ **Dsevenfold**_ _ **.**_ **Yo...  
Ceritanya keren sih, tapi saya jadi kasihan sama sakura. Kenapa? Karena cuma dia cewek yang tersisa didunia shinobi. Sisanya masih pada mimpi...  
Tanya, apa sasunaru bakal balik ke dunia shinobi?...  
Ok, lanjutkan!...  
SEMANGAT!...** hahahah, saya juga kasihan melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi :D. Narusasu kembali ke dimensi shinobi ? masih 50:50 tujuan utama mereka saat ini hanyalah menemukan jalan pulang guna menghentikan mugen tsukoyomi yang masih aktif.

 _ **Andre DragneeL Lucifer**_ **. Narutonya jadi dingin ya? Saya saranin narutonya jangan jadi dingin sikapnya**

 **Itu aja tetap lanjut ya.**.. oke, ane kurangin dikit sifat kedinginan Naruto.

 **Keterangan kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Jinchuriki Kyuubi, serta sedikit chakra dari kedelapan bijuu lainnya**

 **Doujutsu : Rinnegan**

 **Senjutsu katak**

 **Satetsu**

 **Lima elemen dasar dan beberapa elemen gabungan. Serta teknik original naruto sendiri.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Doujutsu : Sharingan, EMS, Sharinnegan**

 **Kemampuan mata Sasuke EMS : amaterasu, kamui, tsukoyomi, susano'o. Sharinnegan : teleportasi, membuka lubang dimensi untuk menuju ke tempat lain atau dimensi dengan cepat.**

 **Lima elemen dasar serta kemampuan original sasuke sendiri.**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang mau mapir dan mereview. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

Shunshin no Jutsu

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah beberapa pekan tidak terlihat karena tuntutan sehari hari. Langsung saja saya akan memjabab review sebelumnya...**

 _ **Dsevenfold**_ _ **.**_ **Tanya, apakah akan diceritakan juga perkembangan dunia shinobi setelah sasunaru pergi?...**

 **Ok, tetap SEMANGAT!...** akan saya perlihatkan sepengal sepengal keadaan di dunia shinobi, karena tuntutan alur ide saya hehehehe :D

 _ **uzumaki megami**_ _ **.**_ **Ya mereka (SasuNaru) ketahuan, apa di sini mereka ada pasangannya?**... kemungkinan tidak ada, tapi lihat saja kedepannya.

 _ **Banyu695**_ _ **.**_ **tolinf update nya di rutin..**

 **wordnya.. pertahankan..!**

 **terus buat PAIR Naruto X rias akeno**

 **sasuke X sona and tsubaki**

 **itu aja tolong di balaas**... untuk pair kemungkinan tidak ada pair, jikapun ada saya tidak mengambil dari dxd, karena terlalu... ya, seperti membosankan. Dan untuk updatenya lihat situasi saja.

 _ **Tenshisha Hikari**_ _ **.**_ **wah identitas mereka apa akan terungkap tuh..?  
meskipun nanti terungkap kuharap jangan jadi dekat dengan kelompok iblis dan akhir akhir nya..narurias sasusona..uhh kalau gitu ga menarik**... kemungkinan terungkap, namun tidak di chapter dekat mungkin beberapa chp kedepan. Meskipun terungkap, mereka berdua tidak akan terkena pesona iblis, karena tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk pulang dan akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi

 _ **Seithr-Kairy**_ _ **.**_ **Thor... Ini ceritany perjalanan naru n sasu yg pengen balik k dunia shinobi kan? Klo gtu, mending bikin something yg bedaaaa... Skalian bikin gen!fic.. Lbih seruu... Romance mah lebih sering bikin jalan cerita kurang fokus...**

 **Or at least... Jgn bikin pair dari pihak devil.. RiasAkenoSona... . g ada yg lain ya? Kbanyakan itu mahhh... Boseeennn. ...**

 **N klo bisa... Jgn terlalu sama dgn canon!dxd... Ex: riser!arc, g ad hubunganny dgn goalny naru buat pulang k rumah ..**

 **Lagian ... Selama mereka g tlalu ikut campur dgn urusan 3 fraksi, banyak canon!arc yg bisa ditenfang n buat arc baru kan?**... oke akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda seithr-san. Saya juga setuju soal pair, kemungkinan tidak ada pair di dxd. Terima kasih

 _ **Bima Ootsutsuki.**_ **dari penjelasan author di atas kemampuan sharinegan sasuke bisa berpindah tempat dan dimensi. Jadi kenapa mereka gak pulang pake sharinegan aja?. :)**... untuk kemampuan **sharinnegan** Sasuke memang bisa membuka portal dimensi, namun kemampuannya seperti kamui milik Obito yang hanya bisa menjangkau dimensi di dimensi utamanya saja. Seperti dimensi kaguya yang masih ada di dimensi shinobi. Untuk lebih jelasnya anda bisa melihat kemampuannya di Boruto the movie.

 _ **Setya566**_ _ **.**_ **Gak usah dikasih pair (in dxd) deh thor.  
Dan buat SasuNaru pulang ke dimensinya kalo gak pulang ntar dunia shinobi jadi punah cuma nyisahin Sakura, Obito, Kakashi dan kasihan Sakuranya donk kalo ingin meneruskan keturunan kan jadi rebutan antara Obito dan Kakashi masa' nanti digilir,hahaha**...hahahaha, memang tujuan mereka berdua adalah pulang ke dunia mereka, namun saya sudah memiliki rencana cadangan jika gagal. Khukhukhu...

 _ **Ae Hatake**_ _ **.**_ **Next.  
Apa mereka akan datang ke pertemuan 3 Fraksi?**... terjawab di chapter ini. Oke, terima kasih

 _ **Seneal**_ _ **.**_ **Hooo, kayaknya di akhir chapter ane pernah baca thu adegan, tapi cuman beda pengambilan sample aje. Klo ini rambut, klo fic lain darah (klo gk salah).  
Tapi udah bagus. Next thor.** Hahaha, ya mungkin hanya kebetulan yang hampir sama :D terima kasih.

 _ **Ryuketsu no hato**_ _ **.**_ **hmm jadi begitu ya cara naru bisa nguasain pasir besi hmm oke oke,,,tp thor klo bisa kasih ntar flashback bagaimana cara naru dapetinnya biar gak penasaran**... oke, saya usahakan ryuketsu-san.

 _ **raitogecko**_ **. waw...Naruto mirip Orochi ya klo ketawa pake hurup  
K. U.. khukhukhu.**

 **ada alasan mendasar kenapa sifat Naru berubah?**... saya memakainya hanya saat Naruto menyamar agar terlihat lebih sadis :D, agar tidak diketahui oleh iblis muda yang berada di sekitar mereka itu saja. Kalau untuk sifat Naruto sendiri tenang, agak cool

 _ **Kanda Sorata Mashiro**_ **. ini nih yang paling gak aku suka dari crossover narudxd  
1\. sifat aslii naruto pasti diganti/dihilangin... menurutku naru lebih bagus jika pakai sifat aslinya yang overprotektif, bodoh, ramah...  
2\. entah kenapa semua fic yang powerfullnaruto nya dari dunia shinobi pasti ngelupain jurus andalan nya naruto... lebih sering ke jurus2 yang kuat seperti sage rikudo dll...  
cuma itu saran saya... thankss**... untuk yang pertama, sifat Naruto mengacu pada fic saya yang sebelumnya 'naruto rikudou' jadi kemungkinan tidak akan berubah. Dan yang kedua, akan saya keluarkan teknik original Naruto sendiri di beberapa kesempatan.

 _ **thiyahrama**_ _ **.**_ **Apa Naruto dan Sasuke akan sekolah di Kuoh?**... sudah terjawab di chapter sebelumnya.

 _ **MATAkami**_ **. Apa ini fic lanjutan dari fic Naruto rikudou setelah PD4 author-san ?..** ya, begitulah... awalnya fic ini ingin saya publish setelah fic Naruto rikudou sampai arc shippuden, tapi saya kehabisan ide untuk kelanjutannya. sementara saya publish saja dulu fic ini, sambil menunggu datangnya ide saya lagi :D

 _ **Guest.**_ **ficny keren thor**

 **klo naruto diksih pair, ane sih mntany NaruxRias ,wlaupun bnyk yg bilang mainstream tpi ane tetep suka krna udah jdi pair faforite ane,,**

 **dan juga ane suka ama fightny, krna bysany naruto pake rasenggan, rasenggan, dan rasenggan ajh bwat ngalahin lwan ,tpi klo dsini lbih menarik krna adany pasir besi yg bisa dikolaborasikan**

 **next thor**... kalau ada pair, kemungkinan bukan dari DxD, terlalu membosankan pairnya itu saja :D maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Terima kasih

 _ **Siapa**_ **. Tidak semua kalimat cocok diawali kata "Hn" kawan.**

 **Satu lagi, gaya tulisanmu kurang memperlihatkan emosi karaktermu**!.. oke, akan saya perbaiki cara penulisan saya.

 _ **Guest**_. **Memangya tes DNA bisa cuma pakai helayan rambut tanpa akar rambut , dan bagai mana mengetahui kalau misalnya DNA itu milik naruto, kan sona tidak pernah mengetahui DNA milik naruto ?**.. hahaha maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak mengerti betul bagaimana cara tes DNA yang benar, akan saya usahakan membuatnya lebih jelas nantinya, lagipula identitas mereka berdua kemungkinan tidak akan terungkap dalam chapter dekat.

 _ **MATAkami**_. **Apa fic Naruto rikudou masih di lanjut atau disc ?... Makasih**... saya juga masih bingung, saya juga sudah tidak menulis lagi beberapa minggu ini karena kesibukan saya dan juga kemalasan :D

 _ **agisummimura**_ _ **.**_ **apa nanti narusasu bertemu dengan great red?  
lanjut.**... akan terjawab ke depannya, baca saja chapter ini nanti akan terjawab

 _ **kuroneko**_. **yo... salam kenal gan.  
saya liat udah bnyk yg nanya kayak kpn narusasu balik, ya apa kekuatan narusasu, dll.  
di sini saya penasara. ini fic pairnya gmn gan?  
hehe, sorry geje pertanyaannya -_-**... masalah pair biar chapter chapter selanjutnya yang menjawab :D.

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **NARUTO RIKUDOU : LOST IN DxD**

 **NARUTO DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD DISCLAIMER : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **AU**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre** **:** **Adventure** **,** **Friendship & Supernatural**

 **Warning : OOC, Semi-canon,Typo,abal, superpowerNaruto, superpowerSasuke, Gore, dsb**

 **No Pair in DxD (maybe)**

 **RnR**

...

Summary : Setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebuah lubang dimensi tiba tiba muncul dan menarik kedua pahlawan tersebut "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sakura ?". "hn. Apa kau sendiri bukan manusia ?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto Rikudou : Lost In DxD

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Setelah membasmi kelompok iblis liar tadi dan 'sedikit' membantu kelompok Sona, Naruto serta Sasuke yang masih menggenakan pakaian _shinobi_ nya serta topeng yang masih menutupi wajah kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Kedua pemuda tersebut saat ini tampak tengah melompati atap atap gedung di kota Kuoh.

Setelah membereskan urusan tadi mereka berdua langsung menuju ke sumber energi yang di rasakan Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi berpesta tadi. Mereka berdua lalu melompat turun dari atap gedung terakhir yang mereka pijaki.

Naruto menatap lurus ke arah pinggiran sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua saat ini, tepatnya pada siluet bayangan manusia yang tengah melakukan aktifitas memancing. Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju orang tersebut dengan Sasuke yang masih berada di sampingnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria paruh baya menggenakan pakainan tradisional seperti yukata berwarna coklat tengah melakukan aktifitas yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari hari, yakni memancing. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mendapat ikan satu ekorpun, entah kenapa dia masih betah memancing disini.

"heh ! tak kusangka makhluk sejenis kalian mempunyai hobi yang cukup unik..."

Pria paruh baya tadi tampak mengangkat alisnya mendengar suara asing yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Pria itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tampak dua orang yang memakai topeng hewan tengah berdiri santai di belakangnya "huh ! tak kusangka energi yang cukup kuat yang aku rasakan sejak tadi ternyata milik kalian berdua. Siapa kalian dan ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari hm...?" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang terkesan santai tak ada rasa takut sama sekali dengan dua orang misterius di belakangnya tersebut tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pancing yang ada di tangannya.

Sosok bertopeng rubah yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tampak tertawa misterius di balik topengnya "hehehehe... jadi kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami ya, cukup hebat untuk seorang dengan rambut kayak tai sepertimu." ucap Naruto menatap warna rambut yang agak nyeleneh dari pria di depannya itu "aku tidak terkejut sih melihat energimu yang sama dengan gagak tua bodoh waktu itu ..." ucapnya lagi.

"hn. Apa rambutmu juga tidak seperti tai _Dobe_?" ucap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Meskipun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan partnernya itu Naruto hanya diam saja tak ingin membalas ucapannya untuk saat ini.

Pria tadi sempat sewot karena rambut kerennya di hina namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut lagi. Pria itu langsung memasang wajah serius saat sosok bertopeng rubah di depannya mengatakan 'gagak bodoh' "gagak bodoh ? jadi kalian berdua yang membunuh Kokabiel ?" tanya pria itu, ya meakipun Kokabiel bertindak semaunya dia masih menyayangkan kematian salah satu pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ tersebut karena kekuatannya masih sangat di butuhkan. Karena itu dia menyuruh salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk menangkap Kokabiel guna di kurung di penjara _Grigori,_ markas mereka.

Kedua orang di depannya hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertannyaan dari pria tadi. Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, berjalan ke arah pria itu namun anehnya tubuh pemuda bertopeng elang itu hanya menembus tubuh pria tadi. Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakang pria itu segera mengkalungkan _kusanagi_ miliknya ke leher pria berambut aneh tersebut dari belakang. "hn. Katakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang seseorang yang bernama _**Great red**_ **"** ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang cukup mengintimidasi.

Sedangkan pria tadi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan orang bertopeng elang di belakangnya itu _'d-dia berjalan menembus tubuhku ? b-bagaimana bisa ?'_ pikirnya sambil melihat Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada sebuah ujung lancip sebuah katana yang sudah berada beberapa senti di depan wajahnya.

"cepat beritau kami tentang orang itu pak tua... atau lehermu akan di putuskan oleh rekanku itu..." ucap Naruto.

Pria iru tampak menyungingkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan aneh di mata Naruto _'hm... jadi tujuan mereka berdua mencari Great red, tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa mereka tadi memanggilnya seseorang ? apa mereka bukan dari sini ?'_ pikir pria itu sejenak mengingat ucapan dari Sasuke tadi, dia lalu mengembangkan seringaiannya tampaknya dia menemukan hal yang menarik kali ini.

" _yare~yare_ apakah seperti ini jika kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada seseorang hm..?" ucap pria itu berusaha bersikap santai walau nyawanya tengah terancam.

"hn. Cepat katakan saja" ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan lebih kuat _kusanagi_ nya. "heh ! kalian ingin bertanya seperti ingin merampok saja. Jika kalian ingin tau tentang _**Great red**_ turunkan dulu senjata kalian dan tunjukkan identitas kalian berdua" balas pria itu, tampaknya dia cukup cerdik dalam masalah seperti ini.

"hn. apa gunanya menunjukkan indentitas kami berdua ?" tanya Naruto memicingkan mata _rinnesenjutsu_ nya menatap pria di depannya itu. "heh ! Aku tau kalau kalian berdua bukan dari sini, tepatnya dimensi ini..." ucap pria itu yang sukses membuat Naruto serta Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya. Hal itupun membuat seringaian di wajah pria tua itu semakin melebar.

"jika kalian tidak ingin menunjukkan identitas kalian tidak apa... toh tidak ada untung atau ruginya untukku. Dan juga jika kalian membunuhkupun aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah membebaskanku pada tugas merepotkan seperti mengawasi anak buah yang bandel bandel itu" ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan rela mati saat ini juga.

Seringaian pria itu kembali mengembang saat mendengar decihan dari kedua orang itu. Sasuke lalu menarik _kusanagi_ nya yang hanya menembus leher pria tua itu. Dia tak menyangka mereka berdua bisa di sudutkan balik oleh pria aneh ini, apalagi pria di depannya ini telah mengetahui jika dia dan Naruto bukan berasal dari dmensi ini.

"heh begini lebih baik" ucap pria itu sambil memegangi lehernya dan menggerak gerakkan kepalanya.

"cepat katakan semua tentang orang bernama _Great red_ itu..." ucap Naruto.

"sudah kukatakan kan jika aku tak akan mengucapkan apapun sebelum kalian menunjukkan identitas kalian berdua" ucap pria itu santai yang hanya di balas decihan kesal dari kedua orang bertopeng itu.

Tak ada pilihan Naruto serta Sasuke langsung melepas topeng mereka dan menyingkap penutup kepalanya. "hoo tak kusangka kalian berdua masih muda..." ucap pria itu.

"cih ! cepat katakan saja sialan" ucap Sasuke sesikit kesal karena mereka merasa di permainkan oleh pria ini.

"baiklah baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Azazel gubernur tertinggi malaikat jatuh. Dan soal orang yang kalian sebut _Great red_ itu sebernarnya bukan manusia, melainkan seekor naga yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dari situlah aku mengetahui jika kalian berdua bukan dari sini karena semua ras yang berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural di sini mengetahui betul siapa itu _Great red_ " ucap pria bernama Azazel itu yang langsung di respon dengan delikan tak percaya oleh kedua pemuda di depannya.

"hn. Sepertinya kau salah menerima informasi _Dobe_..." ucap Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke samping. "cih! aku juga tidak tau bodoh, yang aku tau hanyalah nama _Great red_ yang bisa membuka lubang antar dimensi" ucap Naruto dengan nada sewot lalu menatap Azazel "jelaskan lebih rinci lagi pak tua, dimana tempat tinggal _Great red_ itu"

Azazel tampak menyeringai misterius mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan memerintah itu "heh ! aku takkan memberitahukan suatu hal secara gratis anak muda..." ucap Azazel dengan tampang memuakkan. Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"cih ! cepat katakan saja apa maumu ?" tanya Sasuke.

Azazel tersenyum sesaat mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut "aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh aneh, aku hanya ingin kalian mengawasi para iblis muda yang ada di Kuoh academy" ucap Azazel. Naruto memicingkan matanya sebentar menatap pria itu "hm. Apa maumu dengan mereka ?" tanya Naruto.

Azazel hanya menunjukkan senyuman menyebalkannya "aku hanya tertarik saja dengan kemampuan mereka"

"hn. Jika kami tidak mau, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"heh ! aku akan memberitahukan identitas kalian ke seluruh fraksi dan akan ku tangkap karena kalian sudah membunuh salah satu petinggi _Da-Tenshi_ " ucap Azazel dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto menggembangkan seringaiannya mendengar ucapan Azazel tersebut, pemuda itu lalu menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping ke arah Sasuke "heh baiklah mari kita mulai pertarungan ini... karena kami tidak setuju dengan apa yang kau tawarkan" ucap Naruto lalu menteleport _kubikiribocho_ miliknya dan langsung menghantamkan pedang besar itu ke arah Azazel.

BLAARR !

Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat Azazel mampu lolos dari serangan pembukanya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu memandang tubuh Azazel yang tengah melayang di udara dengan kedua belas sayap gagaknya. Sasuke yang melihat itupun langsung mengarahkan _chidori eisho_ ke arah Azazel yang masih melayang di udara.

Melihat sebuah serangan mengarah kepadanya, gubernur tertinggi malaikat jatuh itu segera merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan guna membuat sebuah pelindung. "heh ! kalian bersemangat sekali ya, baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan cara kekerasan" ucap Azazel lalu membuat dua _holy spear_ berukuran lumayan besar yang langsung dia luncurkan ke arah dua pemuda di bawahnya.

Pasir besi tampak keluar dari balik jubah Naruto, bukan hanya pasir cadangannya saja. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu juga memproduksi pasir besi dari dalam tanah, dia menarik sejumlah mineral yang mengandung besi di dalam tanah untuk dia jadikan pasir besi. Naruto lalu menahan kedua _holy spear_ yang mengarah ke mereka berdua dengan pasir besinya itu.

 _ **"Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu"**_

Sasuke yang sudah selesai merangkai _handseal_ langsung menembakkan api berbentuk naga raksasa yang menerjang ke arah Azazel. Pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ itu yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung membuat pelindung agar dirinya tidak menjadi gagak panggang.

Merasa serangan Sasuke telah berhenti, Azazel lalu menghilangkan pelindungnya dan mengepakkan kedua belas sayapnya guna menghilangkan asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya. "heh ! tak kusangka ada seorang manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya... tapi hei apa itu tidak curang ? kalian melawanku berdua" ucap Azazel dengan bersidekap dada.

"kami tak bisa meremehkanmu pak tua dengan rambut tai..." Naruto lalu membentuk sepasang sayap dari pasir besinya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak membuat sepayang sayap dari api berwarna hitam.

Azazel yang melihat kedua lawannya tengah melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap anehnya tampak sedikit terkagum "hoo ! tak kusangka kalian bisa membuat sayap seperti itu"

Naruto terlihat tengah membuat sebuah _handseal,_ tampak pasir besi Naruto telah membentuk sebuah jarum jarum besar yang berjumlah puluhan di atas kepalanya. "hn. pasir besi ini sudah ku lumuri dengan minyak... Sasuke" ucap Naruto. Sasuke lalu menembakkan bola api ke arah jarum jarum _satetsu_ tersebut untuk menyelimutinya dengan api.

"rasakan ini gagak tai ! _**Satetsu Kesshū**_ _ **:**_ _ **Kyodaisō"**_

Puluhan jarum pasir besi yang sudah di selimuti api itu menerjang deras ke arah Azazel yang tampak membulatkan matanya _'sialan !'_

BLAARRR !

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar saat serangan kombinasi Naruto Sasuke tadi menghantam Azazel. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyeringai saat asap yang menyelimuti tempat gubernur malaikat jatuh itu perlahan menghilang dan menampakkan Azazel yang sedikit tersengal sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"beruntung aku masih sempat membuat pelindung. Tak kusangkan benda sebesar itu mampu bergerak dengan sangat cepat..." ucap Azazel menatap tajam kedua pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan "kau tau, jika bumi ini memiliki medan magnet ? aku memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk menambah daya laju seranganku yang terbuat dari besi. Dengan memanfaatkan medan magnet tersebut, membuat pasir besiku akan melaju lebih cepat karena adanya gaya tarik magnet tersebut" ucap Naruto.

Azazel tampak mendecih kesal "baiklah aku akan serius mulai sekarang" ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning tersebut. Perlahan energi yang cukup besar menguar dari tubuh Azazel, pria itu melepaskan hampir lima puluh persen kekuatannya. Azazel tidak khawatir jika melepaskan hampir setengah kekuatannya, pasalnya tempat mereka saat ini sudah dia pasang _kekkai_ agar manusia biasa tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Pimpinan tertinggi malaikat jatuh itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto serta Sasuke dengan dua _holy spear_ di masing masing genggamannya. Azazel mengarah tombak itu tepat ke arah kepala kedua pemuda itu.

BRAAKKK !

Azazel seketika membulatkan matanya, bagaimana tidak serangan yang sudah hampir mengenai kedua lawannya itu tiba tiba terhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan mereka berdua. Tubuh Sasuke tampak telah di lindungi oleh sebuah tangan besar berwarna keunguan. Sedangkan benda seperti ekor berwarna orange berjumlah lima yang keluar entah dari mana tampak membungkus tubuh Naruto dari serangan Azazel.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan _rinnesenjutsu_ nya yang menatap datar ke arah Azazel. Naruto menyeringai tipis ke arah pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ itu lalu menggumamkan sesuatu. _**"Limbo Hengokuo"**_

"BRAAKKK !"

Dengan seketika tubuh Azazel terlempar puluhan meter ke belakang, seakan terkena suatu pukulan yang tak kasat mata _'a-apa yang terjadi ? kenapa seranganku tiba tiba berhenti di depan orang itu ? seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya ?'_ pikir Azazel lalu pria itu menancapkan kedua tombak cahayanya ke tanah guna menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terseret lebih jauh lagi.

"jika kau manusia biasa mungkin kau sudah sekarat saat ini, setelah terkena _limbo_ yang sudah aku tambahkan _senjutsu_..." ucap Naruto menatap Azazel yang mencoba berdiri tegak walau sedikit kesusahan.

 _'senjutsu ya... pantas serangannya sangat terasa walau aku sudah melundungi tubuhku dengan sihir...'_ pikir Azazel sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

 _ **"Bansho Tenin"**_

Saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba tiba tubuh Azazel terasa di tarik ke arah Naruto. Azazel kembali membulatkan matanya melihat Sasuke sudah siap menghujamkan sebuah katana yang terbuat dari api hitam ke arahnya.

 _'apa lagi ini ?'_

Setelah sedikit memutar otaknya agar dia bisa terhindar dari tusukan katana Sasuke itu, Azazel terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya "padahal aku masih ingin menyimpan ini untuk saat saat genting, namun sepertinya saat ini sudah di katakan seperti itu" ucap Azazel menatap sebuah benda seperti tongkat pendek dengan bola kristal berwarna ungu.

 _ **"Balance Breaker"**_

Seketika tubuh Azazel di selimuti armor bewarna emas, bukan hanya itu energi yang dia pancarkan juga semakin kuat "ini adalah _sacred gear_ pribadiku _**Downfall Dragon Spear**_ , _**Downfall Dragon Another Armor**_ " ucap Azazel lalu membuat dua trisula dan langsung melesat ke depan tak menghiraukan sebuah tarikan gravitasi yang dia dapat. Naruto serta Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya _'gerakannya bertambah cepat !'_

BLAARRR !

Serangan Azazel tampak menembus tubuh Sasuke saat senjatanya mengenai tubuhnya, Sasuke sempat membuat tubuhnya tembus sesaat sebelum serangan pimpinan malaikat jatuh itu mengenainya. Namun tidak untuk partnernya, Naruto tampak terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Tampak sebagian tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu berubah menjadi pasir besi akibat hantaman serangan pimpinan malaikat jatuh itu yang sangat kuat. Menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya, Naruto lalu menatap tajam ke arah pelaku penyerangan tadi "hn. Seranganmu sangat berbahaya pak tua, kau cerdik memanfaatkan tarikan dari _bansho tenin_ ku untuk menambah kecepatanmu"

Perlahan tubuh Naruto kembali pulih karena _chakra bijuu_ dalam tubuhnya dan juga _senjutsu._ Sasuke lalu melompat ke samping sahabatnya itu.

Azazel tampak menyeringai di balik topeng armornya "heh ! serangan tadi masih belum seberapa anak muda... akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" ucap Azazel lalu membuat ratusan _holy spear_ dengan ukuran yang tak bisa dikatakan normal. Tombak tombak cahaya itu langsung melesat ke arah kedua pemuda di bawah.

Sementara Naruto serta Sasuke tampak sedikit tercengang melihat ukuran dan jumlah _holy spear_ itu.

BLAAAARRR !

Ratusan _holy spear_ dengan ukuran besar itu menghantam tempat kedua pemuda tadi berdiri yang menyebabkan debu pekat menyelimuti tempat pertarungan tersebut. Azazel yang masih melayang di udara dengan armor _**Down Fall Dragon**_ yang masih melekat tampak memandang ke bawah dengan waspada.

GRAAAAHH !

Azazel langsung shock melihat seekor rubah raksasa berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor muncul dari balik debu tadi. Perlahan aura ungu tampak menyelimuti rubah itu dan membuatnya tampak sedikit berbeda.

"ku akui kau jau lebih hebat dari gagak bodoh waktu itu pak tua... tapi, aku berharap kau masih mempunyai teknik yang jauh lebih kuat, karena kami baru memulai pertarungan ini" ucap Naruto yang berada tepat di kepala rubah tadi dengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

' _kekuatan macam apa ini ? mustahil manusia biasa seperti mereka mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini'_ pikir Azazel yang masih tercengang dengan kekuatan kedua pemuda yang baru dia temui tersebut.

GRAAAAHH !

 _ **Kyuubisana**_ tampak mengaum kencang menyebabkan gelombang angin yang cukup kuat, Sasuke tampak megarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan mengontrol _**Kyuubisana**_ tersebut menciptakan sebuah anak panah dari api hitam. Sebuah busur panah yang juga terbuat dari api hitam tengah di arahkan ke arah Azazel yang masih melayang di udara.

BETTS !

Busur panah yang terbuat dari api hitam milik Sasuke itu meluncur deras ke arah pimpinan tertinggi _Da-tenshi_ tersebut.

Azezel kembali dibuat tercengang melihat kecepatan dari serangan yang mengarah padanya _'sialan, tidak sempat'_ "arrggh !". Gubernur _Da-tenshi_ itu mengerang kesakitan saat busur panah tadi menyerempet sedikit lengan kanannya saat dia mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut. _'sial ! kecepatan dari serangan mereka berdua sungguh tak terduga... beruntung di mode ini kecepatanku juga meningkat sehingga aku mampu menghindar dari serangan tadi'_ pikir Azazel lalu melirik lengan kirinya yang terbakar _kagutsuchi_ , dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa panas yang berbeda pada api berwarna hitam itu.

 _'tapi, tetap saja aku masih terkena serangannya. dan juga api ini tidak bisa padam, padahal aku sudah berusaha memadamkannya dengan sihirku... cih ! tidak ada cara lain'_

Craasshh !

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat pria yang baru mereka temui itu memotong lengan kanannya sendiri.

"hn. aku kagum dengan keputusanmu untuk memotong lengan kananmu sendiri. Jika kau terlambat sedikit api itu pasti akan menghanguskanmu..." ucap Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Azazel.

Namun perlahan armor _**Kyuubisana**_ itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan kedua pemuda tadi. "baiklah akan kami terima tawaranmu tadi, tapi waktu yang kami perlukan hanya sebulan" ucap Naruto.

Azazel yang masih di dalam armornya tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pria itu lalu menghilangkan armor naganya "hei ! kenapa mendadak seperti ini, aku jadi sia sia menggunakan _**balance breaker**_ "

"hn. Apa kau mau kita melanjutkan pertarungan tadi ?" tanya Sasuke.

"heh ! tidak juga sih, aku malas bertarung. Kalau keputusanmu begitu, ya sudah... setelah tugas kalian selesai akan ku bawa kalian ke tempat di mana _Great red_ tinggal" ucap Azazel dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi pinggiran sungai tersebut untuk pulang "rahasiakan apa yang terjadi malam ini... jika bocor sedikit saja kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap Naruto menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang menatap Azazel dari ekor matanya.

' _dia tidak main main...'_ pikir Azazel saat melihat tatapan dari Naruto "kalian tenang saja oh ya, kalian belum menyebutkan nama kalian berdua" ucap Azazel sedikit berteriak.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"hn. Uchiha Sasuke"

Azazel sedikit _sweetdrop_ mendengar cara kedua pemuda tersebut mengenalkan diri _'bahkan cara mereka menyebutkan nama hampir sama'_ batin Azazel lalu menatap kepergian mereka berdua "heh ! Uzumaki Naruto serta Uchiha Sasuke... pemuda yang menarik" ucapnya lalu membalikkan badannya guna melanjutkan hobinya "uh ! aku lupa jika lengan kiriku tidak ada, ini akan sedikit menyulitkanku untuk melakukan _fap-fap_ "

...

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman mereka, Naruto serta Sasuke tampak sedikit terganggu saat mereka berdua melihat segerombolan _yanke_ tengah menyudutkan dua orang gadis yang tampaknya akan mereka jadikan santapan malam mereka semua.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya seperti mencari sesuatu, pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah batu yang berkukuran lumayan besar, dia langsung melemparkan batu tersebut ke arah salah satu _yanke_ berkepala botak yang sukses mengenai kepalanya.

Duaaggh !

 _Yanke_ berkepala botak itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya guna mencari siapa yang berani melempar kepalanya itu dengan batu "hoi ! siapa yang berani melempar batu sebesar ini ke kepalaku hah !?" teriaknya sambil memegang batu lemparan Naruto tadi. sontak saja teriak yang menyakitkan telinga itu membuat teman temannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"hn"

Puluhan _yanke_ itu lalu menatap ke sebrang jalan ke arah dua pemuda yang tampak menatap ke arah mereka dengan wajah datar.

"hoe bocah ! apa salah satu dari kalian yang melemparku dengan batu ini hah !" teriak _yanke_ berkepala botak tadi.

Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya "maafkan saya tuan, saya kira kepala anda tadi adalah buah kelapa. Karena saya haus jadinya saya melemparnya dengan batu" ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah polos dengan jari telunjuk yang dia letakkan di bawah bibirnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung muntah melihat wajah rekannya yang menurutnya seperti _uke_ yang ingin segera di _rape_. Sementara _yanke_ berkepala botak tadi langsung menghadiahi _glare_ terbaiknya karena kepala indahnya di kira kelapa oleh Naruto.

"hei bocah sialan ! apa kau tidak tau bedanya kepala keren dengan kelapa hah !" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "apa bedanya, kepalamu sama sama bulat dengan kelapa"

"semuanya kita habisi dulu mereka berdua lalu kita selesaikan urusan kita dengan gadis gadis manis ini" ucap _yanke_ berkepala botak tadi lalu puluhan _yanke_ itu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hn. Sasuke gunakan saja _genjutsu_ mu pada mereka, aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi sekarang" ucap Naruto melirik ke arah sahabatnya. Sasuke tampak mendengus sebentar "heh siap melaksanakan perintah, Naruto- _sama_ eh !" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang hanya di balas dengan dengusan sinis pula oleh Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya kemudian menatap _yanke yanke_ yang semakin mendekat itu. _'_ _ **Genjutsu Sharingan'**_

Brukk !

Puluhan _yanke_ itu langsung terjatuh pingsan karena terkena _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu lalu menghampiri dimana kedua gadis yang hampir menjadi santapan malam _yanke yanke_ tadi.

Kedua gadis itu tampak menatap takut takut pada dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka itu. Gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna hitam pendek dengan sebuah jepitan rambut di sisi kanannya tampak berusaha mengucapkan kata "s-siapa kalian ?"

Naruto serta Sasuke memandang datar kedua gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama itu. Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan "tenanglah kami tidak mempunyai niat buruk pada kalian..." ucap Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu menatap sejenak bola mata dua pemuda di depan mereka itu, merasa tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun di sana akhirnya mereka mengangguk lalu gadis pertama mengapai uluran tangan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu lalu membantu gadis di depannya itu untuk berdiri di ikuti juga oleh Sasuke yang juga membantu gadis kedua yang memiliki surai hitam panjang.

"hm. Apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam seperti ini diluar...?" tanya Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua gadis itu, mereka malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto serta Sasuke tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban kedua pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kaki kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tinggal mereka berdua yang sempat terhenti. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah suara langsung menghentikan mereka berdua.

" _cotto mate..._ "

Kedua pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badan menatap kedua gadis tadi yang tampak menatap mereka. " _arigatou..._ telah menyelamatkan kami, kami tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada kalian berdua" ucap gadis kedua tadi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan "sebaiknya kalian segera pulang, karena kota ini tidak aman untuk gadis seperti kalian ini di malam hari..." ucap pemuda pirang tersebut.

"s-sebenarnya ka-kami tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Rumah kami mengalami kebakaran beberapa hari yang lalu dan kami juga sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi..." ucap gadis bersurai pendek tadi dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

Tatapan kedua pemuda itu sedikit iba setelah mendengar cerita dari kedua gadis itu, Naruto lalu melirik ke samping ke arah sahabatnya. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan tersebut mengangguk lalu menatap kedua gadis tersebut. "ikuti kami..."

Kedua gadis tadi tampak menatap dua pemuda di depan mereka itu dengan tatapan bertanya, namun mereka hanya menurut saja karena mereka berpikir jika kedua pemuda itu adalah orang baik.

...

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berjalan di gelapnya malam di kota Kuoh, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah mereka berdua dengan kedua gadis yang mereka selamatkan tadi berada di belakang mereka berdua.

Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya menatap kedua gadis tadi "hn. Kalian boleh tinggal disini, kebetulan ada satu kamar yang kosong" ucap Naruto yang sontak di hadiahi tatapan terkejut dari dua gadis tersebut.

"e-eh"

"hn. Kami tidak mempunyai niat buruk pada kalian..." ucap Sasuke.

Kedua gadis tadi tampak saling tatap lalu kembali menatap kedua pemuda di depan mereka "apa tidak merepotkan kalian berdua atau keluarga kalian ?" tanya gadis bersurai panjang. Naruto menggeleng pelan "tidak, kami hanya tinggal berdua saja..."

Kedua gadis itu tampak tersenyum senang " _arigatou_... maaf jika kami merepotkan kalian, oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Nase Hanekawa" ucap gadis bersurai panjang tadi yang memperkenalkan namanya sambil sedikit menunduk sopan (yang penasaran cari saja di google **Nase Mitsuki** ). "namaku Tsubasa Hanekawa... salam kenal" ucap gadis bersurai pendek dengan tersenyum ramah.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Uchiha Sasuke... sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam..." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis lalu mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kedua gadis tadi tampak kagum dengan keadaan rumah kedua pemuda itu yang tampak sangat bersih dengan barang barang yang tidak terlalu banyak tampak tersusun rapi, tampaknya mereka selalu mejaga kebersihan di rumah ini.

"hn. Kamar kalian ada di sebelah sana silahkan kalian lihat, kami ingin mempersiapkan makan malam dulu..." ucap Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat ruang makan.

"eh ! sebaiknya Uzumaki- _kun_ dan Uchiha- _kun_ membersihkan tubuh terlebih dahulu, kalian terlihat kotor dan tampak kelelahan. Biarkan kami berdua yang menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Tsubasa yang di beri anggukan oleh Nase karena dia dan saudarinya itu tak ingin kembali merepotkan Naruto serta Sasuke.

"hm. Baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Naruto dengan mengangkat tipis bibirnya begitu pula Sasuke.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

Suasana yang sangat tegang tengah menyelimuti kota Kuoh, terutama saat berada di kawasan SMA Kuoh. Jika manusia biasa yang tengah melewati kawasan tersebut mungkin tidak akan merasakan apa apa, tapi lainnya halnya dengan manusia manusia yang menpunyai kekuatan khusus.

Tampak di dalam area SMA tersebut banyak sekali makhluk makluk yang bisa di katakan, sulit untuk di cerna oleh akal sehat. Makhluk makhluk dengan sayap seperti burung gagak, burung merpati hingga kelelawar tampak melayang di atas area SMA Kuoh. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka semua tengah berkumpul jadi satu, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari di mana rapat pertemuan tiga fraksi terkuat di adakan.

Di luar Academy Kuoh tampak dua sosok orang bertopeng hewan menggunakan jubah yang menutupi kepalanya menatap lurus ke area di depan mereka tersebut dengan mata yang menyala di kegelapan.

"hn. Tampakya mereka sudah melindungi area ini dengan _kekkai_ yang cukup kuat..." ucap sosok bertopeng rubah yang kita kenal bernama Naruto.

"hn. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk..." ucap rekannya yang bertopeng elang yang kita kenal sebagai Sasuke lalu sebuah lubang dimensi tercipta di depannya. Kedua sosok itupun masuk ke dalam lubang di mensi tadi.

.

Di dalam salah satu bangunan di area Academy Kuoh, tampak sekumpulan manusia atau bisa di bilang makhluk yang menyerupai manusia tengah duduk tenang di depan meja yang melingkar. Suasana di tempat itu cukup tegang, pasalnya tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang membuka suara sejak pertemuan ini berlangsung.

Hawa permusuhan tampak sangat tersasa sampai sampai membuat salah satu di antara mereka berkeringat dingin, gugup. Dialah Hyodoh Issei, pemegang _sacret gear_ _ **boosted gear**_ atau biasa di kenal sebagai _sekiryuutei_. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tampak beberapa kali menelan ludahnya kasar karena energi yang dia rasakan sangat mengintimidasi.

' _gluk ! a-apa apaan ini... jika seperti ini aku lebih memilih tidur dan memimpikan oppai buchou yang besar itu'_ pikirnya sebelum sebuah suara membuyarkannya dari pikiran kotor yang sempat menghinggapi otaknya.

"ekhem... baiklah, sepertinya tempat ini akan benar benar runtuh jika kita semua terus mengeluarkan energi kita masing masing..." ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning.

Tampak pria bersurai merah sedikit mendesah pelan lalu menurunkan tekanan energinya "haah..." pria bersurai merah itu lalu menatap pria pertama tadi "bisa kau jelaskan mengapa salah satu pimpinan malaikat jatuh tiba tiba menyerang orang orang dari ras kami, Azazel- _dono_ "

Pria pertama yang ternyata Azazel itu menghela naafasnya pelan sambil memegang pelipisnya "haah... sudah aku jelaskan sebelumnya, jika Kokabiel bertindak dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk bersinggungan dengan pihak kalian" ucap Azazel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "lagipula, pada insiden itu pihak kami yang di rugikan karena kematian Kokabiel..."

Pria berambut merah tadi tampak memicingkan matanya "apa kau menyalahkan kami atas kematian salah satu pimpinan fraksimu itu ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengeram.

Azazel tampak mendegus pelan dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh salah satu _maou_ dunia bawah tersebut. Sementara pria bersurai kuning pucat yang juga berada di situ tampak memandang lembut kedua pimpinan tertinggi fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang tengah berdebat. Dia tidak banyak bicara saat ini, karena dia tidak tau betul mengenai permasalahan yang kedua fraksi itu hadapi.

"heh ! aku tidak menyalahkanmu, lagi pula aku sudah bertemu dengan orang orang yang telah membunuh Kokabiel" ucap Azazel tenang.

Sementara semua orang di sana tampak sedikit terkejut, terutama para iblis muda. Pasalnya mereka sendiri sudah menyaksikan bagaimana kekuatan kedua orang misterius yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan saat ini.

Pria bersurai kuning tadi tampak menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Azazel "kedua orang misterius ? apa maksudmu Azazel- _dono_?" tanya pria bernama Michael tersebut.

Azazel mengangukkan kepalanya "begitulah, mereka yang telah membunuh Kokabiel... aku juga sempat bertarung dengan mereka berdua. Aku harus mengakui jika mereka tidak menghentikan pertarungan itu mungkin aku sudah... mati !" ucap Azazel dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang menghiasi wajah memuakkannya.

Sementara pemuda yang menjadi pengawal Azazel tampak tersenyum misterius "heh ! tak kusangka kau telah mendahuluiku, Azazel..." ucap pemuda yang mempunyai surai berwarna perak itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka berdua Azazel ?" ucap seorang gadis yang berada di samping pria bersurai merah tadi. Dia juga salah satu _maou_ yakni, _maou Leviathan_.

Azazel menampakkan senyuman anehnya "hanya sebuah bisnis kecil... lagi pula aku juga mengundangnya kemari da-"

BLAARR !

Sebelum Azazel menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah benda atau sesuatu tiba tiba menghantam ruang pertemuan itu. Semua orang disana langsung mengambil posisi siaga, untuk berjaga jaga siapa yang tengah mengacau saat ini. Namun sebuah lambaian tangan dari Azazel menghentikan aksi mereka.

"turunkan kuda kuda kalian..."

Saat debu menghilang tampak dua pasang mata yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan merasakan suatu ketakutan yang tidak bisa di katakan secara langsung.

"ada perlu apa kau mengundang kami ke acara tidak berguna seperti ini gagak tai..." ucap sosok bertopeng rubah.

Azazel mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan pedas dari sosok yang sudah dia ketahui seperti apa wajahnya itu "heh ! seperti biasa, ucapanmu selalu menyakitkan _kitsune_..." ucap Azazel tenang.

"hn. Jangan banyak bicara, cepat katakan saja. Karena hal ini tidak ada dalam kesepakatan kita..." ucap sosok bertopeng elang.

" _yare~yare_ kau tidak sabaran seperti biasa. Aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian di sini untuk memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka saja..." ucap Azazel yang langsung di hadiakan delikan tak percaya dari Naruto serta Sasuke.

"hn. yang benar saja, kau menganggu jadwal kami hanya untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu ? cih ! sebaiknya kita kembali _taka_ karena masih banyak hal yang perlu kita kerjakan" ucap Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut. Namun sebuah ucapan menghentikan mereka berdua.

"berhenti disana"

Kedua pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badan lalu menatap Issei yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "hn. Ternyata kau lagi, anak kadal mesum. Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Naruto.

Issei sedikit tertohok saat orang bertopeng rubah itu memanggilnya anak kadal mesum pula, walaupun kenyataannya benar sih. " _etto..._ sebenarnya siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian menolong kami waktu itu ?" tanya Issei dengan suara yang sedikit gugup karena dia tengah menjadi objek tatapan semua orang di tempat itu, di tambah tatapan datar dari kedua orang bertopeng di sana.

"hn. Tak ada urusannya sama sekali denganmu..." ucap Sasuke lalu mereka berdua kembali membalikkan badan lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Namun mereka berdua kembali di buat berhenti akibat waktu yang tiba tiba berhenti. Naruto tampak sudah dalam mode _Ashura_ nya begitu pula Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah di selimuti aura berwarna ungu.

Tampak orang orang dari ketiga fraksi juga sebagian masih bisa bergerak, seperti Azazel kedua _maou_ serta pimpinan _tenshi_ juga kedua pemegang _sacred gear_ dua naga surgawi Vali dan Issei. Dan beberapa orang lagi seperti Kiba, Xenovia serta Irina yang merupakan pemegang pedang dengan kekuatan suci adapula Rias yang sempat menyentuh tangan Issei.

"hm... bukankah ini teknik dari _sacred gear_ _ **forbidden ballor view**_?" ucap Azazel sambil bersidekap dada.

"Gasper..." Tampak Rias tengah memasang wajah khawatir, pasalnya kedua _paragee_ nya dalam bahaya. Gadis bersurai merah itu langsung menatap kakaknya yang juga menatapnya " _onii-sama"_

Seaakan mengerti arti dari tatapan adik perempuan satu satunya tersebut, Sirzech menganggukkan kepalanya "temui mereka Rias, dan ajak pula issei _-kun_ " ucap pria bersurai merah itu dengan wajah tegas.

Rias menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Issei "ayo Issei, kita harus ke ruang klub"

" _ha'i buchou"_

"tunggu sebentar"

Kedua remaja itu segera menghentikan lari mereka saat mendengar intruksi dari sosok pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh yang tengah menatap mereka berdua. Azazel lalu berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan menyerahkan dua buah benda seperti gelang kepada Issei "gunakanlah benda itu saat genting, karena akan membantumu. Dan satu lagi berikanlah pada bocah vampir itu" ucap Azazel.

Issei menatap sejenak gelang pemberian Azazel tersebut, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "terima kasih Azazel- _ossan_ " ucap Issei lalu dia kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju klub kelompoknya bersama Rias.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian dua remaja tadi, tiba tiba sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar dan menghancurkan tempat pertemuan ketiga fraksi tadi.

Beruntung semua orang berhasil selamat dari ledakan tersebut karena ketiga pimpinan tertinggi tiga fraksi yang mengadakan pertemuan segera menciptakan sihir pelindung. Disisi lain Naruto serta Sasuke tampak berada di dalam sebuah chakra berbentuk kepala Kurama yang menatap keatas.

' _a-apa itu'_ tampak orang orang yang tidak terjebak dalam pengaruh _sacred gear_ _ **forbidden balor view**_ menatap takjub pada dua orang misterius tersebut kecuali Azazel yang sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatan tersebut.

"heh ! mengelikan, melihat ketiga pemimpin masing masing fraksi tengah bersatu membuat sebuah sihir pelindung" ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya. Wanita itu tampak tengah melayang di udara menatap ke arah orang orang dari ketiga fraksi yang berada dalam pelindung. Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda aneh berbentuk kepala rubah berwarna orange yang tak jauh dari tempat orang orang tadi _'siapa mereka ? aura yang ku rasakan hanyalah aura dari manusia biasa_. _Tapi kenapa energi yang mereka pancarkan sangat kuat, apa mereka mempunyai sacred gear ? tapi aku tidak merasakannya'_ pikir wanita misterius tersebut.

Tampak ratusan orang orang dengan pakain yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh mereka mulai bermunculan dari sebuah portal yang tercipta di langit. Orang orang tadi langsung saja menyerang pasukan pengawal ketiga fraksi yang tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak akibat akibat _sacred gear_ _ **forbidden balor view**_ **.**

"Katerea-chan !"

Mendengar namanya disebut, wanita tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kumpulan makhluk dari ketiga fraksi yang berada dalam sihir pelindung. Tampak Serefall tengah menatapnya.

"jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel menjijikkan seperti itu, wanita jalang" ucap Katerea sambil menatap penuh kesinisan terhadap gadis keturunan Sitri tersebut.

Azazel tampak mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat salah satu iblis dari golongan _maou_ lama tengah masuk kedalam kandang singa "heh ! Katerea Leviathan, tak kusangka kau akan merencanakan hal ini" ucapnya lalu mengarahkan bola matanya kebelakang "Vali setidaknya kau bereskan mereka semua" ucap Azazel menatap sekumpulan penyihir yang terus berdatangan.

"huh ! baiklah, daripada aku disini mendengar celotehan tak berguna kalian" ucap Vali santai lalu melesat keluar dari _barier_ tersebut dengan kedua sayap Albion. Di langit Vali tampak menatap remeh sekumpulan penyihir itu "aku harap kalian bisa menghiburku... _**balance breaker**_ "

" _ **Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker**_ "

Seketika seluruh tubuh Vali tertutupi oleh armor berwarna putih yang merupakan ciri dari bentuk asli sosok naga yang mendiami _Sacred Gear_ miliknya.

...

"Sirzech, Michael serahkan wanita ini padaku. Kalian tidak keberatankan ?" ucap Azazel sambil menatap kedua pemimpin fraksi _Akuma_ serta _Tenshi_ tersebut.

"tentu" ucap Sirzech dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Michael hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Azazel lalu keluar dari dalam pelindung tersebut, pria itu menghentikan sejenak langkahnya menatap Naruto serta Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat mereka semula, menatap pertarungan disana tanpa minat "hoi ! apa kaliaan hanya diam saja disana _Kitsune, Taka_? setidaknya bantu kami menghabisi penyihir penyihir itu"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pimpinan _Da-Tenshi_ tersebut "hm... baiklah, tapi kau harus membayar lima juta yen untuk ini dan harus kau lunasi paling lambat besok pagi"

Azazel tampak cengo mendengar syarat yang di berikan oleh Naruto tadi ' _cih ! dibalik wajahnya yang menjengkelkan itu ternyata dia matre juga. Sialan ! aku jadi menyesal meminta bantuan padanya'_ batin Azazel meratapi nasib malangnya, meskipun uang lima juta yen bukanlah perkara yang sulit baginya. Namun membayar orang hanya untuk menghabisi penyihir penyihir lemah itu dengan lima juta yen adalah hal yang sia sia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**


End file.
